La danza de las mariposas
by Toshimitsu Hayashi
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado. Harry y sus amigos están en su último curso en Hogwarts y Dumbledore decide preparar una serie de actividades para aligerar el peso de la pasada guerra. Harry irá a ver bailar a Ginny pero ¿que pasará cuando vea bailar a Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Unas fuertes manos lo sacudieron insistentemente, el barullo en la habitación era intolerante a esas tempranas horas de una, en teoría, tranquila mañana de Domingo. Pero claro, navidad tenía que ser, no es que no le gustará es solo que... ¡tenía sueño, por Merlín!

Se revolvió y cobijó caprichosamente bajo sus sábanas, evitando así que la fresca brisa que corría por la habitación le diera de lleno, ¡Maldito frío! Las manos que le habían estado molestando se detuvieron lo cual le dio la libertad para seguir durmiendo a su merced, eso es, pensaba dormir hasta tarde, muy tarde...

- ¡Oh vamos, Harry!

Su preciada cobija le fue arrebatada, él no pudo más que gemir por el impactante contacto con el aire helado y abrazarse protectoramente su propio cuerpo.

Un bufido impaciente por parte de Seamus que devolvía las sábanas a su sitio.

- Después dicen que yo soy dormilón – masculló por lo bajo.

Dean soltó un resoplido de risa.

- Déjalo, Seamus, ya bajará cuando se de cuenta de que se va a perder el baile de su novia.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron somnolientos, recién dándose cuenta de que día era, o más bien, de lo que implicaba ese día.

- Harry, creo que a Ginny no le haría gracia que faltaras.

Ese era Neville, con su apacible voz de siempre, tan afable. Era cierto, aquel era el gran día para su novia. "Su novia" era un extraño ese pensamiento, en su mente continuaba siendo Ginny a pesar de que llevaran saliendo poco más de un mes. No es que no le gustará, la quería mucho y era un chica preciosa. Sin embargo sentía que le faltaba algo, como si hubiera un resquicio de sensación incorrecta en esa relación. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, tratando de alejar esas confusas ideas que no hacían más que aturrullar su ya de por sí somnolienta mente recién despertada.

Se incorporó ligeramente, se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y, aún sentado en la mullida cama, echó una larga mirada a su alrededor donde sus compañeros habían vuelto a la tarea de asearse y vestirse, listos para el festín que iba a ser el desayuno. Y la comida, y la cena. Todo iba a ser una exhaustiva celebración ese día, lo cual en opinión de Harry equivalía a agotador. Pero tenían razón, no podía hacerle eso a Ginny, ella había estado esforzándose y trabajando muy duro para preparar ese baile en solitario, y lo hacía bien, extremadamente bien. Él quería verla, que tuviera un sueño atroz nada más despertar no indicaba en absoluto lo contrario.

Acabó por desperezarse e hizo un esfuerzo monumental por salir de su calentito resguardo y dirigirse al lavabo para darse una ducha. Aquel iba a ser un largo día y la necesitaba.

Cuando salió del aseo con una toalla colgando de su cintura y su negro y ahora húmedo cabello dejando correr translúcidas gotas de agua sobre su cuello, se encontró con los semblantes entre exasperados y divertidos de sus compañeros que miraban a un agobiado Ron revolver su baúl con una mueca de frustración.

- Eres un desastre, siempre igual – decía Dean con un suspiro.

- ¿Que ocurre, chicos? ¿Ron?

- ¡Ahh, mierda!

Parpadeó, perplejo, ante la respuesta poco coherente de Ron, e iba a volver a insistir cuando este habló con una nota suplicante tintando su pregunta.

- ¿Harry, has visto mi camisa roja? – al ver el rostro desconcertado de Harry, añadió – Esa que me regaló mi madre el año pasado por mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Eh?... pues, um, no, hace tiempo que no la veo.

Una carcajada por parte de Seamus.

- Ves, lo que te decíamos.

Ron le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de dejarse caer, vencido, sobre su cama, hundiendo la cara entre los almohadones.

El ojiverde observó confuso el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo, no recordaba que le gustara tanto esa prenda. De hecho, la última vez que se la había visto puesta fue un día en vacaciones cuando la señora Weasley le había hostigado reclamándole que nunca le veía con su regalo. Ron, con tal de convencer a su madre de que le encantaba, se la estuvo poniendo casi todo el verano. A partir de ahí, pensó Harry mientras se acababa de vestir con unos jeans azules y una polera blanca, nunca la había vuelto a vestir.

- ¿Porque ese interés por ponértela, Ron? Decías que la odiabas.

Un ronco bufido fue la contestación que recibió. El moreno rodó los ojos y volteó a ver a sus otros amigos, ya listos para bajar, con mirada interrogante y ambas cejas alzadas.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa?

No pasó por alto el brillo pícaro en los ojos de Seamus, ni las sonrisas conciliadora e impaciente de Neville y Dean respectivamente.

- El otro día Hermione le dijo a Ron que le sentaba bien el rojo. – dijo el irlandés como única y concisa explicación. Fue suficiente.

Harry observó al que era su amigo desde los once años, el hermano que nunca tuvo. Sonrió con afecto al tiempo que se acercaba a él y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- Eh, Ron, yo tengo una de ese mismo color, si quieres...

El aludido levantó el rostro tratando de enfocar a Harry y mirándolo esperanzado.

- ¿Enserio? – este asintió y una sonrisa se dibujó en la pecosa cara – Gracias, tío, te debo una.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

- ¿Para que están los amigos? – replicó a su vez, y luego añadió – Pero tendrás que hacerle un encantamiento para modificar la talla, yo no soy tan alto.

El pelirrojo asintió, agradecido.

Después de eso tan solo tardaron unos minutos en terminar la dura tarea de arreglarse, ¿como les podía gustar tanto a las chicas hacer esas cosas? No, eso es distinto, se dijo el moreno a si mismo, ¡ellas tardaban horas! Negó mentalmente con la cabeza, dando gracias por haber nacido hombre, sino estaba seguro de que hubiera dado la nota como mujer. Entonces se le ocurrió que probablemente Malfoy, a diferencia de él, haría un buen papel como mujer; apostaba lo que fuera a que su amigo más íntimo era el espejo. Soltó una risa, divertido por su propia broma.

Una vez en la sala común se reunieron con los demás, incluida Hermione que parecía contemplar a un sonrojado Ron con un brillo de interés. Harry rió internamente, sus amigos podían llegar a ser exasperantes. Todos, y todos era absoluta y completamente TODOS, sabían que ellos acabarían juntos, ¿como es que se complicaban tanto? Hermione estaba loquita por Ron desde hacía mucho pero parecía esperar iniciativa por parte suya y el muy membrillo no se daba por enterado, todo un caso.

Les dirigió una última mirada afectuosa, antes de que Ginny se le colgara del brazo. Suspiró internamente, ya empezando a sentirse algo agobiado y es que no soportaba que se le pegaran tanto, él disfrutaba de su espacio vital, ¿porque era que la pelirroja se veía en la necesidad de invadírselo? ¿o es que eso era lo que implicaba tener novia? ¿estar todo el tiempo juntos y repugnantemente acaramelados? Una sonrisa forzada se apoderó de sus labios cuando miró a su novia, que le miraba con amor. Y de pronto se sintió miserable por esos pensamientos en los que se veía sumergido últimamente, ella no se merecía eso. Sonrió esta vez más sinceramente, la quería, estaba seguro, le tenía un cariño enorme a esa chica pelirroja la que también era hermana de su mejor amigo.

Y así todos bajaron al Gran Comedor donde tendría lugar el primero de los espectáculos del día de hoy. La incipiente fiesta que Dumbledore había augurado con el objetivo de que, eso Harry lo tenía claro, la rivalidad entre las casas se viera disminuida ahora que Voldemort por fin había desaparecido, para siempre. Si, Voldemort ya no estaba, y él ya no tenía que luchar contra fuerzas de la oscuridad, ahora podía centrarse en otras cosas que no fueran conservarse con vida. Ahora, por fin, podía ser feliz.

Ooo0O0ooO

Al abrir la puerta del gran comedor se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Todo había sido remodelado y decorado con un gusto exquisito. La iluminación de siempre había sido substituida por una ténue luz azulada que iba variando en tonalidad. Diminutas esferas flotantes que emitían un fulgor plateado relucían por toda la espaciosa sala, como luciérnagas. Había una justo al lado de la cabeza de Harry que levantó el brazo, curioso, y fue a rozarla con la yema de sus dedos. Pero entonces la esfera desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado.

- Son bonitas, ¿verdad

El moreno volteó a ver a Luna que repetía la misma acción que él había hecho hacía unos momentos con otra esfera que también se desvaneció como la espuma.

- ¿Sabes que son? –pensó que era probable que su amiga le contestara algo extraño sobre Merlín sabe que criatura, pero la curiosidad pesaba más.

Sin embargo Luna negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellas. Quizás vengan del...

- Parecen pequeñas estrellas. – comentó Hermione, cortando a su rubia amiga con suavidad.

Harry sonrió, para después volver a echar una mirada evaluadora al Gran Comedor. Las mesas de las casas no estaban y, en su lugar, se esparcían unas pequeñas y redondas que aportaban un toque más moderno; el resultado que se lograba contrastaba mágicamente con la clásica ornamentación de un castillo como Hogwarts.

- Harry, busquemos una mesa cerca del escenario.

- Tranquila, hermanita, no nos perderemos tu actuación – bufó Ron mientras le daba un codazo a Harry para llamar su atención – Aunque quizás sea lo mejor para nuestra salud mental...

Eso se ganó un golpe de Ginny y las consecuentes quejas de Ron por tener una hermana demasiado agresiva. Lo cual derivó en una discusión entre Seamus, Dean y Ron sobre el grado de feminidad mínimo que debía tener una mujer. Ante esto Hermione puso los ojos en blanco murmurando sobre lo machistas que eran algunos chicos aún hoy en día.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados – tuvieron que ocupar dos mesas -, Harry se entretuvo observando el pódium que se hallaba justo frente a ellos, ubicado donde habitualmente estaba la mesa del cuerpo docente; ese día los profesores se habían sentado entre el alumnado. Lo cual era sumamente raro. Buscó entre la multitud hasta que dio con Hagrid, la profesora Sprout y Minerva McGonagall sentados unas mesas atrás, conversaban tranquilamente, parecían pasarlo bien. Quizás, pensó, hacer este tipo de celebraciones no era tan mala idea, después de todo. La gente estaba emocionada, y por ese día las sombras de la pasada guerra permanecían silenciosas. Y eso, era mucho.

No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que McGonagall se dirigiera al escenario y, tras un breve discurso sobre la unión de casas y el prometedor futuro, dio inicio al festival. Los primeros en salir fueron unos chicos – a Harry le sonaba que eran de Hufflepuff – que tocaban distintos instrumentos: el violín, el saxo, la flauta y el piano. No es que entendiera mucho de música, pero al ojiverde juraría que era jazz, o al menos se parecía mucho. Los Dursley solían poner ese tipo de melodías de vez en cuando y él no tenía más remedio que escucharlas, claro. De todas formas no estaba mal del todo, aunque el prefería otros estilos. Todos aplaudieron al finalizar la canción, o bueno, casi todos, algún que otro Slytherin que se creía con el derecho de burlarse de los demás siempre dejaba ir su comentario despectivo; solían ser los más pequeños dado que los de los últimos cursos eran los que, como Harry y sus amigos, habían padecido la guerra en un mayor grado. Probablemente no tenían ganas de seguir en un sin sentido de infantiles pleitos.

Harry no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada al joven rubio platino que se hallaba rodeado de otros de su casa tres mesas a la izquierda. Parecía estar pasándoselo bien, es decir, se estaba riendo. Nunca lo había visto reír, no así al menos. Con esa despreocupación, con esa libertad. Lo cierto era que desde el final de la guerra Malfoy había cambiado, no había dejado de ser un estúpido prepotente – no, Harry ya daba por hecho la imposibilidad de que eso ocurriese- pero daba la sensación de estar más relajado, como todos en realidad; simplemente un chico normal que cursaba su último año en Hogwarts.

Las próximas en salir fueron dos chicas de Gryffindor, que cantaron una canción.

- Pues yo no creo que canten tan bien.

- Oh, vamos, Dean, sabes que sí – replicó Ron.

- Solo digo que para mi hay mejores.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza dándolo por caso perdido. Seamus soltó una carcajada.

- Solo porque te haya gustado la rubia no quiere decir que canten como sirenas.

- ¡No es eso!

La cara de Ron se había puesto casi tan roja como su pelo, lo cual ya era decir mucho, provocando un estallido de risas entre los presentes excepto en Hermione que bebía de su vaso con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Bueno, chicos, yo tengo que irme a preparar – dijo Ginny mientras se ponía en pie y daba un beso a Harry – Estate atento.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa sin advertir unos ojos plateados que, furiosos, contemplaban la escena unas mesas a la izquierda. Vio ir a su novia hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, la cual había sido improvisada para el día de hoy; se accedía a través de un cuadro que pintaba un hermoso paisaje marino, la contraseña solo la sabían los que actuaban o organizaban el festival. Realmente habían puesto mucho empeño en la decoración, Harry se preguntaba quien había estado al cargo.

- Probablemente Flitwick – la voz de Hermione le hizo sobresaltarse - es el profesor de encantamientos por algo - volteó hacia ella sorprendido de que pudiera leer con tal facilidad sus pensamientos. La chica respondió con una sonrisa amable – Tu cara es como un libro abierto, Harry. Voldemort no hubiera necesitado la Legeremancia contigo.

- Mione...

La aludida miró a Ron y no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner los ojos en blanco ante la expresión un tanto compungida que había tomado forma en su pecoso rostro. Harry solo sonrió condesciente.

- Ron, ya no está. Además sabes bien que no se le puede temer a un nombre.

- Según recuerdo, Harry, "ese" nombre se convirtió en algo más que en un nombre en algún momento de la guerra.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Ronald – cortó Hermione – Ya ha acabado todo, a las cosas se les debe llamar por su nombre.

Parecía que el pelirrojo abría la boca para volver a replicar pero Seamus interrumpió la discusión alegando que no era momento para hablar sobre asuntos oscuros, era pasado y ahí debían dejarlo. Todos sin excepción alguna de los que estaban sentados en esa mesa se asombraron de que dichas palabras provinieran del irlandés, pero lo cierto es que tenía razón por lo que nadie replicó. Solo Ron refunfuñó por lo bajo, no le gustaba que le cortaran en medio de una discusión.

Justo en ese momento un alumno de Ravenclaw que debía ir a quinto año finalizaba con su espectáculo y dejaba paso al siguiente. Esa era Ginny. Harry tomó un sorbo de su bebida dejando en el proceso sus labios húmedos por el líquido. Ginny salía al escenario en ese instante con pasos que se mostraban firmes y seguros, pero el ojiverde era capaz de vislumbrar en ellos el resquicio de nerviosismo que uno, por mucho que quisiera, no podía ignorar en la primera actuación en público. Llevaba unos pantalones shorts tejanos que se le ceñían a la cintura y al trasero permitiendo a Harry – y a todos los que allí estaban – una fantástica visión, pues la pelirroja se había situado de espaldas al público, uno de los brazos alzados sensualmente.

Harry pudo escuchar algún que otro silbido y palabras como "guapa", "bombón" y otras muchas parecidas entre el pandemónium de estudiantes. Vio como su pelirrojo amigo se exaltaba y giraba dispuesto a meter en su sitio a los que fueran que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas a "su" hermanita. El moreno rió internamente ante lo protector que era Ron.

(Recomiendo que escuchen esta canción mientras leen lo que sigue: watch?v=sTKY5GTQ1HQ )

La música se empezó a escuchar rápida y energética por los inexistentes altavoces del Gran Comedor, esparciéndose por toda la estancia , envolviéndola; Ginny no tardó en iniciar su sensual pero poderoso baile, con movimientos medidos que seguían el compás de la música perfectamente. Las luces cambiaban de tonalidades variando entre el rojo y el blanco, iluminando sus facciones aniñadas y dulces, creando un gran contraste con lo exótico del espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo. Harry pudo oír algunos comentarios de censura de Ron hacia los exagerados movimientos de cadera, pero él no estaba de acuerdo, evidentemente la opinión de su amigo era fruto de lo protector que era con Ginny; derrochaba subjetivismo. Nada más.

Ginny siguió deslizándose por el escenario con su largo y liso cabello agitándose a su alrededor; los estudiantes, en general, aplaudían y gritaban entusiasmados, Ginny estaba despertando pasiones. Harry sonrió lleno de dicha por su novia, un sentimiento parecido al orgullo florecía en su interior. Se preguntó si eso era lo que acostumbraba a sentir un padre cuando veía a su hijo dar los primeros pasos; el pensamiento le inquieto un poco.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando notó que la música se iba extinguiendo entre las ovaciones del público, sacudió la cabeza y enfocó a Ginny que, aún sobre el escenario, lo miraba a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa. Tras una reverencia de despedida, Ginny desapareció por la parte trasera del escenario para dar paso a otra actuación, no debían quedar muchas, una o dos a lo sumo ya que se extendían a lo largo del día.

- ¡Vaya, ha estado genial! – exclamó Dean - ¿Ves, Ron? Eso es una buena actuación.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡No hacia más que contorsionarse!

- Siento decirte que esta vez no te voy a apoyar, amigo – dijo Harry mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, en socarrón apoyo.

- Ron solo dice eso porque es su hermana, sino su opinión sería muy diferente.

El último comentario de Hermione causó un estruendo de risas entre todos, excepto en el mencionado que tartamudeó con un ligero tono carmín adulzorando sus mejillas. Neville le sonrió amigablemente mientras le decía que no se cabreara, que solo bromeaban. Eso solo provocó otro comentario irónico por parte del irlandés y las consecuentes carcajadas. Luna, que era la única que no se reía pues estaba demasiado entretenida analizando algo en su bebida , fue la primera en alzar la cabeza y felicitar a Ginny por su actuación, la cual ya se había unido a ellos de nuevo.

- A mi me ha gustado mucho tu baile – había dicho con su dulce voz.

Ginny había sonreído agradecida antes de plantar un efusivo beso en los labios de un atónito ojiverde que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Y a ti que te ha parecido?

- Ha sido... – "sorprendente" iba a decir.

- Digno de un miembro de la vulgar familia Weasley – la sarcástica voz de Malfoy lo interrumpió, sobresaltando a todos dado que no le habían visto llegar y situarse tras la pelirroja, haciendo gala de su prepotente sonrisa de superioridad – Deberías sentirte orgullosa de haber seguido en la línea.

- Piérdete un rato, Malfoy – replicó Ron.

- No creo poder perderme más que tú – echó una mirada asqueada a Hermione la cual solo frunció el entrecejo, luego volteó de nuevo hacia la Weasley – Aunque tu hermana casi lo consigue, con ese andrajoso baile – la recorrió con sus ojos de arriba abajo antes de que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de asco - ¿realmente eres capaz de salir con esas pintas en público?

- Eso a ti no te importa. Yo salgo como me da la gana, así que deja de fastidiar y lárgate. Nadie te quiere aquí, hurón.

El rubio frunció el ceño, contrariado ante el despectivo seudónimo.

- Deberías plantearte el no dañar la vista de otros, pequeña comadreja – dijo con retintín – No todos tenemos el mal gusto de San Potter.

El aludido se estremeció, ¿porque tenía que pronunciar su apellido de esa forma? Como si escupiera las palabras... Ni siquiera Voldemort lo decía con tanta repugnancia implícita. Pero eso era lo de menos, ya le estaba cansando esa estúpida discusión que el rubio Slytherin había iniciado.

- Si no te gusta no mires. Mis gustos no son de la incumbencia de nadie, y mucho menos de ti, Malfoy.

- ¡Oh, aquí está el Salvador defendiendo a su novia! – exclamó - Tus gustos se convierten en mi incumbencia cuando perjudican a la salud mental de toda la sociedad mágica, Potter – replicó entre divertido y desafiante.

- ¿De mortífago a guardián del orden mágico? Sorprendente evolución la tuya.

Apenas fueron unas centésimas de segundo pero Harry pudo apreciar como el rostro de Malfoy se comprimía en una mueca de dolor. Había sido un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero ya le estaba tocando las narices, ¿porque Malfoy no podía seguir tranquilo como había estado el resto del curso? ¿porque tenía que acercarse a molestar el muy desgraciado?

- Déjalo, Harry, no vale la pena – oyó que decía Hermione disoluta, al tiempo que los otros aseveraban sus palabras.

Él se limitó a resoplar por lo bajo y a sentarse de nuevo en la silla, en algún momento de la concisa discusión se había puesto en pie inconscientemente; quizás en un intento por reducir la diferencia de alturas que ya de por si había entre el Slytherin y él.

Tenía la intención de pasar página sobre el reciente altercado, era lo más sano. Pero, aparentemente, el rubio no opinaba lo mismo.

- No te lo creas tanto, cara rajada. – las palabras de Malfoy tenían un matiz más furioso esta vez – Si te digo que el baile vale menos que la mierda de un basurero es por algo.

Los puños de Harry se cerraron con rabia, casi clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. No lo soportaba, definitivamente no lo soportaba. Había sido un iluso al creer que Malfoy había madurado ese verano, un iluso al creer que podrían al menos mantener un trato cordial ahora que la guerra había finalizado.

- ¡Cállate de una puta vez, Malfoy! – prorrumpió en un grito a la par que golpeaba la mesa con ambos puños y se levantaba.

La estancia al completo se había quedado sumida en un tenso silencio, el barullo y las risas sofocadas habían desaparecido dejando de ello solo el triste recuerdo. Cientos de cabezas observaban ahora a un irascible moreno que con la mirada gacha permanecía en silencio, aún con los puños sobre la mesa. Incluso el pianista que en esos momentos tocaba una suave melodía se había detenido en seco, como congelado por la más fría ventisca. Draco, por su parte, no podía moverse. Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos observaba al que fuera el elegido, no había visto venir esa reacción. Ciertamente había querido cabrearlo pero no se había esperado conseguirlo de una forma tan factible y, además, rápida; Potter solía ser más paciente que el resto de sus amigos, pero tal parecía que el Gryffindor había decidido cambiar de patrón. En realidad, si se sinceraba consigo mismo, el propio Slytherin debería admitir que había perdido las riendas de sus propias palabras desde el momento en que el Gryffindor había sacado a colación el tema mortífago. Pero era su culpa, después de todo. Él no había sido el que se había inmiscuido en temas delicados.

- Harry, cariño...

- ¡No, Ginny! – la apartó con un manotazo que, si bien no fue brusco, tampoco gozaba de una gran caballerosidad. - ¿porque no maduras, Malfoy?

El rubio Slytherin parpadeó un momento y, percatándose de que se había visto excesivamente sorprendido por la reacción del morocho, volvió a instalar en su semblante una expresión fría y burlesca. Ignoró las últimas palabras de su rival, ¿que sabría él de madurez? Al igual que Harry podía escuchar perfectamente los murmullos que se iban esparciendo por el Gran Comedor, entre todo el maremágnum de estudiantes. A Draco incluso le pareció distinguir la voz autoritaria de la profesora McGonagall en un infructuoso intento por acallar las voces, así como la oía proferir los apellidos "Malfoy" y "Potter" mientras se aproximaba. Pero estaba en la otra punta del salón y no pudo evitar que Potter volteara a mirarle, como tampoco pudo evitar que esmeralda y plata colisionaran en una danza letal.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para meterte con las actuaciones de otra gente? ¡¿acaso crees que tú lo harías mejor?! ¡Ya me gustaría verte, estoy seguro que no sabes hacer otra cosa que reírte de los demás y correr cuando las cosas se ponen feas! – exclamó Harry con cierta mofa tiñendo sus afiladas palabras. No que pensara eso realmente, no lo pensaba, no hasta tal punto al menos. Después de todo tanto Malfoy como su madre le habían ayudado en la guerra, sin embargo, en ese momento, estaba furioso y cualquier razonamiento que no concluyera en lo mezquino que era el Slytherin era inmediatamente despechado.

- Mira, Potter... – siseó /br

- ¿Que? – dijo desafiante - ¿porque no bailas tú si eres tan listo?

Las últimas palabras del moreno provocaron algunas risas entre las mesas, especialmente la de Ron para quien la imagen del hurón bailando parecía ser demasiado. Harry pudo comprobar, orgulloso, como el rostro del Slytheirn adquiría una tonalidad escarlata a la par que arrugaba la nariz ofendido. Probablemente algún que otro comentario, ligeramente insultante, de otros Gryffindors habían favorecido a esa reacción.

En ese preciso instante la Profesora McGonagall llegaba junto a ellos con semblante serio, centrando la atención de ambos jóvenes en ella.

- ¡Señores, deberían sentir vergüenza! Alumnos como ustedes, de séptimo año, montando semejante espectáculo...

Harry notó como Hermione parecía dispuesta a replicar quien había empezado todo eso, pero un grito proveniente de una de las mesas, donde en un principio había estado sentado Malfoy, se le adelantó; así como interrumpió la perorata de la subdirectora.

- ¡Draco, baila! - Pansy Parkinson se había puesto en pie mientras gritaba eso, que fue seguido de alguna que otra exclamación alentadora de los individuos restantes en aquella mesa; sépase Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, y los dos gorilas que siempre acompañaban al rubio - ¡Baila y cierra la boca al estúpido de Potter!

- ¡Si, vamos, Draco!

- ¡Cállale!

Los murmullos y las exclamaciones de estupefacción no hicieron más que incrementar ante lo dicho por la pelinegra y los otros Slytherin del círculo cercano del rubio. Harry y todos sus amigos se encontraban igual de anonadados, ¿realmente la supuesta amiga de Malfoy había sugerido lo que parecía que había sugerido? ¿le había dicho que bailara? ¿Zabini estaba de acuerdo?

- Pff.. si, eso, baila – Ron estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas, cuando Hermione le dio un disimulado codazo - ¡Auch! ¿Que haces?

De soslayo pudo observar como Hermione le susurraba algo en el oído a su pelirrojo amigo y como, a continuación, este emitía un sonido entre disconforme e incrédulo. Probablemente no estaba de acuerdo con lo que fuera que le había dicho la chica, ¿pero que le habría dicho? ¿Hermione no creería que Malfoy sabía bailar, o si? ¿pero que sentido tenía entonces que Parkinson dejara en ridículo a su compañero? Harry enfocó a Draco, evaluándolo con la mirada. Entonces fue que pudo apreciar la incipiente sonrisa que formaban las comisuras de sus labios, una sonrisa confiada. Inconscientemente enarcó una ceja, interrogante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su némesis. Al parecer la profesora McGonagall había quedado relevada a un segundo plano desde la intervención de Pansy.

- Creo... que debería enseñarte el arte de bailar, Potter. – con una mano se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara - Me sentiría culpable si por no habértelo mostrado vivieras creyendo que lo que hace la pequeña comadreja es bailar – alardeó con evidente ironía, mientras que una sonrisa que a Harry se le antojó ¿coqueta? enmarcaba sus delicadas facciones, ahora exentas de cualquier tipo de mueca que las distorsionara. Se veían incluso agradables.

Harry se removió un poco al percatarse de lo que acababa de pensar. Se rehusaba a aceptar que había pensado en el rostro de Malfoy calificándolo de dulce o agradable.

- Le agradecería que no empleara seudónimos que impliquen una falta de respeto, señor Malfoy.

- Si, profesora – masculló.

Súbitamente la voz de Dumbledore retumbó por los cuatro rincones del Gran Comedor, instaurando de inmediato el silencio. Todos voltearon hacia el escenario, donde el anciano director se encontraba erguido, con la barbilla alzada y con esa majestuosa presencia imponiéndose entre la multitud. De alguna forma siempre lograba despertar cierto respeto en los demás, incluso Voldemort lo había reconocido como el gran mago que es. Para Harry era mucho más que solo el director de la escuela, mucho más que un gran mago; era su mentor, alguien a quien consideraba como familia, al igual que a los Weasleys. Dumbledore le había ocultado cosas, incluso se podía decir que le había mentido – a veces justificadamente y otras no -, pero eso solo demostraba que hasta personas tan sabías como el anciano director se equivocaban y cometían errores; solo demostraba que era humano, que no era perfecto.

Albus se aclaró la garganta antes de tomar la palabra.

- Queridos alumnos, parece que se ha desarrollado en esta sala un... pequeño incidente – dijo esto último mirando hacia donde Harry y Draco por encima de sus gafas de media luna. El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse en parte cohibido, no hacía falta leer entre líneas para apreciar el reproche entreluciendo en el tono conciliador y la amabilidad de su mirada – Pero como siempre vamos a aprovecharnos de ello y sacarle un buen partido. En mi opinión es una fantástica idea lo dicho por la señorita Parkinson, consecuentemente y, si el señor Malfoy nos hace el favor, procederemos a disfrutar de la última actuación del desayuno antes de seguir con el resto de las actividades. – una leve inclinación hacia el Slytherin - ¿Señor Malfoy?

- Hm...

El aludido dejó aflorar una media sonrisa de desdén a la par que con sus dedos índice y pulgar capturaba una de las esferas plateadas que sobrevolaban alrededor de su cabeza, desvaneciéndola instantáneamente. Con su singular porte elegante avanzó unos pasos hacia el escenario mas, al llegar a las escaleras, ladeó la cabeza girándola levemente hasta clavar su mirada en un atónito Harry que aún no asimilaba que el rubio fuera a bailar realmente.

- Observa bien, Potter – alzó una ceja que fardaba superioridad – te podrías sorprender.

A continuación, rompió el contacto visual y ascendió con pasos parsimoniosos hasta llegar junto a Dumbledore, aún en el centro del proscenio. Miró de reojo a un confundido Harry que no se había movido un pelo desde que le hubo mirado por última vez. Sonrió internamente, al entrelucir la mano que se agitaba frente a Harry despertándolo de su ensoñación. _Potter, Potter..._

- Muy bien, señor Malfoy – con un movimiento de mano captó la atención del pianista que anteriormente había sido interrumpido, el cual, sin embargo, no se había movido de donde estaba: frente al piano - si no le importa, señor Knowles, le agradecería que tocara una de sus piezas para que el señor Malfoy pueda deleitarnos con su baile.

El chico asintió con un "si, director" antes de acomodarse en el asiento, con las manos ya colocadas en posición a la espera de que su "compañero de actuación" estuviera listo.

Harry, sentado en su silla, vio como Albus abandonaba la escena y esta era iluminada por intensos focos de luz azulada y plateada, el juego lumínico era realmente maravilloso. Sintió a Ginny apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y mascullar una serie de exabruptos por lo bajo que Harry no alcanzó a distinguir, pero que probablemente estaban inspirados en cierto Slytherin que en esos momentos hacia una seña al pianista. Este, tras cerrar los ojos, empezó a deslizar los ágiles dedos por las teclas del piano. Una sedosa y cálida melodía abrazó a todos los allí presentes, envolviéndolos con sus alas de algodón.

(En este punto recomiendo escuchar la siguiente canción: watch?v=a_mUuvgGnC4 )

Si Harry en algún punto de todo ese lío se había sentido tentado a burlarse de un Malfoy bailando, no pudo más que tirar sus estúpidos prejuicios por la borda. Si creía que lo que hacía Ginny era bailar, no pudo más que despechar esas creencias ante la visión de la que gozaban sus ojos en esos momentos. Malfoy se deslizaba por el escenario, apoyado sobre los dedos de los pies, agitando sus brazos con sedosos movimientos; su espalda no abandonaba la posición erguida ni su cuerpo el porte elegante mientras saltaba delicadamente pero con firmeza. Harry sintió su boca secarse, sus manos sudorosas por la impresión. _¿Malfoy está... bailando ballet?_

La estancia había enmudecido de golpe. Como si solo se hallara Malfoy danzando entre inspiradoras notas musicales, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para todos excepto para él. La música engatusaba sus oídos con potentes compases, Malfoy lo engatusaba a él con su impecable baile. No podía dejar de mirarlo. El lacio cabello rubio, ahora más largo, ondeaba como flores salvajes en la brisa, acariciando el rostro blanquecino y nacarado que, a la luz de los focos, resplandecía con un brillo que parecía pertenecer a otro mundo.

Trago saliva. Nunca había visto algo tan... _Bello_ pensó contrariado.

En ese preciso momento la delgada figura de Malfoy giraba con perfecta exactitud, la blusa de seda negra flotando a su alrededor haciéndolo ver aún más celestial, antes de deslizarse hasta el suelo, casi al borde del escenario. Harry podía observarlo desde un primer plano. Abrió las piernas con gran elasticidad, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rozó con la yema de los dedos el suelo trazando un círculo a su alrededor; cruzó las piernas al tiempo que sus brazos se estiraban hacia delante con movimientos desgarradores, como si quisiera aferrarse a algo. Con pasión, con dolor. Una mano en el corazón; rodó por el suelo y con asombrosa gracia se levantó. Los movimientos estaban medidos con exactitud ajustándose a la hermosa y funesta melodía, que poseía un aire de solemnidad. Harry estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca tantas emociones translucir en el rostro del Slytherin, sentía su pecho palpitar con fuerza, sucumbido, mientras contemplaba embelesado la fuerza con la que el rubio se entregaba a la canción.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos plateados se clavaron en los suyos, haciéndole estremecer. Se sumergió en ellos bañándose en un mar de emociones, los halos de luz azulada rielaban en sus dilatadas pupilas por el esfuerzo. Harry solo pudo pensar que esos eran los ojos más bonitos que nunca antes había visto; incluso le pareció apreciar que Malfoy le dedicaba una sonrisa incitante. La música fue diluyéndose en el ambiente, cada vez más ténue, más lejana, más dispersa... Y sus últimos movimientos fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta desvanecerse entre los últimos ecos de las notas musicales, entre los últimos ecos de un susurro frenético.

Pero Malfoy seguía allí, tan claro, tan real.

_Tan deslumbrante..._

Por un momento pareció que nadie iba a hacer nada, como temerosos de romper esa extraña magia que había acogido a la estancia. Mas solo fueron unos segundos, en cuanto los Slytherin reaccionaron estallaron en entusiastas vítores y ovaciones; algunos, incluso, se pusieron en pie. Los profesores les siguieron de una forma más comedida y, a continuación, alumnos de otras casa también se animaron inducidos por la espectacularidad y la calidad incuestionable del espectáculo que acababan de presenciar. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que aquel pretencioso Slytherin fuese tan gran bailarín?

Harry se sintió absurdamente acorralado a causa del repentino bullicio que acaeció en el Gran Comedor. Parpadeó y se removió en su asiento, nervioso. Ni siquiera había notado cuando Ginny había dejado de estar apoyada en su hombro.

- ¿Q-q..que mierdas a sido eso? – balbuceó Ron.

- Eso, Ron, ha sido fascinante.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Ginny, ofendida.

Esta le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, sintiéndose un poco mal por haber expresado su opinión en voz alta teniendo en cuanta la situación. Pero Harry podía entenderlo, su amiga era de las que analizaban desde un punto de vista objetivo. Y, diablos, si Harry se sinceraba tenía que admitir que, al lado de la de Malfoy, la actuación de su novia había sido muy pobre. _Pero tampoco se trata de hacerla sentir mal,_ se dijo mientras escuchaba las diversas opiniones entre sus compañeros. Dean y Seamus apoyaban a Ginny; Hermione y Neville se mostraban reticentes a decir nada, pero sus expresiones hablaban por ellos, era evidente que creían que lo de Malfoy había sido sublime. Aunque después fuese un idiota, se le tenía que reconocer el mérito.

Echó una mirada a Ron, este no había vuelto a decir nada. El moreno lo conocía y sabía que probablemente estuviera demasiado impactado, y contrariado, como para reaccionar. Probablemente pasaría un rato antes de que asimilara que Malfoy sabía bailar estupendamente bien y pudiera vivir en paz con ello, ¿y como no si hasta a él le resultaba increíble? Dirigió una mirada disimulada hacia el rubio Slytherin el cual ya había descendido del escenario y estaba siendo alabado por unas chicas Slytherin de los primeros cursos. Una pícara sonrisa lucía en su rostro y un sutil destello en sus ojos de oro blanco. Harry se sobresaltó al percatarse de que estaba siendo observado de vuelta, y apartó la mirada.

- Umm... No deberías sentirte mal, Ginny – intervino Luna gentilmente – Bailasteis estilos diferentes, no creo que sea algo que se deba comparar. Mi padre siempre dice que no se debe mezclar el aceite con el agua.

Aunque se sentía un poco perdido en la conversación dado que había estado observando al rubio Slytherin, Harry se sintió dispensado ante las las palabras de la rubia las cuales permitían una vía de escape sin hacer sentir mal a Ginny. Poco le importaba si estas tenían alguna coherencia mientras calmaran a la pelirroja.

- Luna tiene razón, Ginny – Hermione le tomó la mano – simplemente son cosas diferentes. No le des vueltas, tú has estado genial.

- ¿Tú crees? – Hermione asintió, y ella volteó hacia el ojiverde - ¿Harry?

- Ehh... lo dicho, Ginny, no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho. Simplemente ignóralo.

La chica asintió. Pero Harry pudo ver que no estaba muy convencida, quizás le tendría que haber aclarado que lo había hecho muy bien, que le había gustado. _Pero no más que Malfoy, _insistió una maliciosa voz en su interior. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo mandarla muy lejos, donde no le entorpeciera con sus retorcidos susurros.

- Chicos, ¿nos vamos?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Dean, la gente ya había comenzado a salir del Gran Comedor. Pronto darían inicio las diversas actividades que se llevarían a cabo ese día. A Harry le interesaba particularmente el torneo de Quidditch y el de duelo, pero Ron quería ir al de ajedrez y Hermione a otras actividades que, tanto a él como al pelirrojo, se le antojaban aburridas.

El ojiverde se levanto instando a Ginny para que se levantara también, cuando, repentinamente, las voces a su alrededor se acallaron, supo, de alguna forma, que la atención estaba puesta en ellos; quizás el hecho de que Ginny se hubiera puesto rígida en ese preciso instante también había tenido algo que ver. Volteó hacia donde se perdía la mirada de su novia y se encontró con la burlona sonrisa de Malfoy, esta vez acompañado de sus amigos.

_Y de sus guardaespaldas, _pensó al ver a los estúpidos de Crabble y Goyle mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Enfocó al rubio de nuevo, esperando a que se largase y los dejara en paz o, en su defecto, soltase lo que tuviera que decir de una vez por todas. Por desgracia, Malfoy optó por la segunda opción.

- ¿Sorprendido, Potter?

Frunció el entrecejo.

- No particularmente – mintió, no iba a darle la satisfacción al orgulloso Slytherin de que supiera cuan fascinado se había sentido. _No, fascinado no, sorprendido. _Se reprendió. - ¿Ya has acabado o piensas seguir jodiendo?

La sonrisa abandonó a Malfoy tras la contestación del Gryffindor, adoptando de pronto un semblante serio. Parkinson hizo ademán de ir a decir algo pero se detuvo ante la mano alzada del rubio, el cual curvaba las comisuras de sus labios y, de nuevo sonriente, avanzaba unos pasos hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de distancia del moreno. Se inclinó ligeramente, sus labios prácticamente rozaban el oído de Harry.

- Cualquiera diría... – musitó en un hilo de voz, con lentitud, de forma que solo fuera audible para él. Harry no pudo hacer nada por evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera al notar el aliento del otro chico sobre su oreja - ...que no se te estaban yendo los ojos hace un momento, Potter.

Abrió la boca, impactado y avergonzado por las palabras que habían aflorado de la boca de Malfoy. Sintió sofocarse y el rubor aglomerarse en sus mejillas. ¿Realmente había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? ¿Malfoy se había dado cuenta de como le había mirado? _Aguarda, ¿como se supone que le he mirado? _En su confusión, aún fue capaz de percibir la sutil risa del Slytherin antes de que se alejara de él comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, y seguido por sus compinches que pasaron a su lado mirándole con una mueca socarrona plasmada en sus caras. Parpadeó y, tras recomponerse de la sorpresa, giró en redondo dispuesto a perseguir a ese engreído y aclararle unos cuantos puntos. La mano de Ginny le retuvo.

- No le hagas caso – dijo – solo quiere llamar la atención.

- Cierto, compañero. Tú mismo lo has dicho antes, ignorémoslo – Ron le puso una mano sobre el hombro y, alzando la voz, agregó - ¡Gente que no sabe mostrarse agradecida no merecen ni nuestro desprecio!

Aparentemente, lo otros no se dieron por aludidos, pero era evidente que simplemente habían hecho oídos sordos al comentario de Ron.

- Menudos niñatos.

- Ya te digo, amigo – Seamus se desperezó – Bueno, será mejor que vayamos tirando para el club de duelos. Creo que es lo siguiente.

- Lo siguiente que a ti te interesa, querrás decir – intervino Hermione, mientras bebía el último sorbo de un zumo de calabaza que había quedado olvidado sobre la mesa – Yo voy a una enriquecedora exposición de proyectos relacionados con las runas antiguas – rodó los ojos ante los rostros de incredulidad de todos los demás – Como sea, ¿quedamos dentro de dos horas en la cabaña de Hagrid? Según recuerdo también tenía bajo su mando alguna de las actividades, podría ser interesante.

Harry y los otros asintieron. Si en algo estaban de acuerdo todos, era en que la actividad relacionada con cuidado de criaturas mágicas no se la podían perder por nada del mundo. Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta la afición del semigigante por "adoptar" toda clase de criaturas peligrosas, desde repugnantes acromántulas hasta imponentes dragones. El moreno sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, Hagrid no tenía remedio.

Después de concretar donde reunirse, cada uno se fue por su lado en función de sus propios intereses. Sería bueno distraerse, porque debido a alguna razón que escapaba al entendimiento del salvador del mundo mágico no podía disipar de sus pensamientos las últimas palabras de cierto individuo. Habían quedado grabadas con fuego en su interior, y la sensación era, lo menos, inquietante.

Ooo0O0ooO

El día había transcurrido para el elegido de forma lenta y tortuosa, como la exhausta y desmadejada criatura que da pisadas a tientas en la noche más desabrida antes vista en su vida. Tenía conciencia de haber recorrido agotadoramente cada hierbajo de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cada burbuja de aire sobre su escoba. Luego recordaba a Ginny a su lado, un beso, dos, tres. Y el club de duelos, en el cual Ron había salido despedido por los aires al enfrentarse a su moreno amigo.

Suspiró, cediendo el paso a una ola de sentimientos que no se veía con ganas, ni con fuerzas, de registrar. Tumbado en su cama, a falta de solo unos minutos para que la luna despertara al completo de su languidez y se alzara en todo su calmoso apogeo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido aquella mañana con el rubio Slytherin. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque, o quizás si lo sabía pero simplemente no quería verlo. Si, probablemente era eso, las telarañas de su racionalidad no le permitían apreciar más que un velo translúcido, un conjunto de fantasmagóricas sombras que danzaban y reían refocilándose en su desorden.

Se estremeció. Hacía frío. El frío invernal le calaba los huesos como la más sangrienta mirada desdibujándose en la laguna de sus recuerdos. Dio vueltas en la cama en busca de una posición más adecuada y jaló del mullido edredón, quería ahogarse en él, cerrar los ojos y desentenderse del mundo perdido en el calor de sus manos. Pero el edredón no tenía manos.

De pronto ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había estado pensando en el edredón realmente o en alguna otra cosa. _¿Y que te dice el nombre "Malfoy"? _inquirió la voz maliciosa fluctuando entre los entretejidos de su consciencia. _Para nada, _replicó y se encogió más sobre si mismo, e ignoró los suaves susurros que se repetían constantemente a su alrededor, susurros limitados a una sola palabra, a un solo nombre.

No debieron pasar más de diez minutos antes de que el peso del silencio se le hiciera intolerable, y el hambre también. Por lo que, cauteloso pues no quería despertar a sus compañeros, se puso en pie, se colocó una sudadera vieja y, provisto de su capa de invisibilidad, se encaminó hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, se sintió merecidamente aliviado. Se había cruzado con Snape por unos de los pasillos y el hombre, intuitivo como era, poco le había faltado para dar con él. Hubo un momento que Harry incluso pensó que chocarían, que sería descubierto y eso conllevaría la pérdida de valiosos puntos seguida de un irritante castigo; probablemente detención limpiando calderos por el resto del curso, especialmente si Snape ponía de su parte y, no sabía porque, el ojiverde no dudaba de que la pusiera. De todas formas, el peligro había pasado. Se despojó de la capa de invisibilidad y la dejó a un lado, sobre un mueble cercano.

- Veamos, tiene que quedar algo dulce por aquí – dijo para si mismo mientras hurgaba en la nevera hasta dar con una cremosa tartaleta de frutas bañada con chocolate y lo que debía ser algún tipo de licor. – Como adoro este postre...

No pudiendo resistirse a tomar una probada, hundió en la tartaleta la cucharilla que había cogido de uno de los armarios y, con febril deleite, la dirigió hacia sus labios, hacia la saciedad de su espíritu goloso.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

La voz a sus espaldas, terriblemente conocida, le sobresaltó y el tentador pedazo de fruta con riachuelos de chocolate nunca llegó a su boca. A pesar de haber reaccionado con rapidez, debido a sus entrenados reflejos, Harry solo pudo contemplar como el suculento manjar, llevado por la fuerza de la gravedad, impactaba en su mano alargada y caía al suelo, completamente arruinado.

Draco había contemplado el bizarro espectáculo divertido y orgulloso por haberse dado el lujo de sorprender al moreno por segunda vez en un mismo día. Pensó que se podía acostumbrar fácilmente a eso. Harry levantó la mirada, el entrecejo levemente fruncido junto a la expresión frustrada de su rostro le daban un aspecto ampliamente sexy y oscuro.

- ¿Que pasa, Potter? ¿te quedaste sin comida?

- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy – resopló, a la par que aplicaba un hechizo de limpieza en el que debía ser, en esos momentos, un dulce y sabroso suelo.

- No, no me voy a ningún sitio – se acercó unos pasos, lo cual provocó que el ojiverde se tensara, atento a cualquier tipo de incipiente amenaza. Draco sonrió, pretencioso - ¿O es que el niño que vivió tiene más derecho a saltarse las reglas que los demás?

Harry guardó silencio, su mirada desafiante clavándose en el brillo burlón que destellaba en las orbes de tonalidad gris borrosa, como la de un cielo encapotado por las alicaídas nubes de una tarde de lluvia. Podía darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba muy cerca pues su rango visual apenas acaparaba la totalidad de su rostro, y casi creía percibir su respiración chocando con la propia. ¿Provocándole, quizás? _¿Pero provocándome a que?, _pensó confundido. Desde esa mañana había tenido la sensación de que las cosas no estaban en su lugar, y la marea nerviosa y agitada, y a la vez impertérrita, que se ocultaba tras la cortina plateada de la mirada de Malfoy no hacía más que confirmárselo. Su palpitante corazón tampoco ayudaba. Mas no tenía la más mínima intención de iniciar una riña en las cocinas de la escuela pasada la media noche, tampoco tenía la intención de perder más tiempo de sueño en la misma habitación que el Slytherin, así como no tenía la intención de recortar la distancia y juntar sus labios en un beso ahogado. Cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando los volvió a abrir, se alejó del otro chico y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Solo tenía que ignorarlo, solo eso.

_Ya no más, no volveré a caer en tus estúpidos pleitos infantiles, _se prometió, rotundo.

- Tsk – masculló el Slytherin al tiempo que se plantaba ágilmente frente a un sereno ojiverde, obstruyéndole la única salida. Las delicadas facciones se habían tensado por la ira, si había algo que odiara, era que le ignoraran - ¿Acaso no tienes educación, Potter? ¿no sabes que tienes que responder cuando te hacen una pregunta? – el elegido no le hizo el menor caso, al contrario se balanceó hacia un lado en un intento por pasar por la apertura que había dejado Malfoy. Pero este reculó rápidamente, sus nervios prácticamente crispados emergieron en una risa sofocada - ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Esa andrajosa familia de pobretones ni siquiera te enseñó eso?

Draco enseguida se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras. Sin embargo el otro no respondió a su provocación, se limitó, con la mirada enfocada en un punto indefinido de la negruzca pared, a decir:

- Perdiste la oportunidad de preguntarme cualquier cosa.

El ambiente enmudeció durante unos segundos a causa de lo dicho por el moreno. Solo el rumor de la noche y, tal vez, de los diminutos insectos que transitaban suelo y paredes, eran partícipes de la inaudible melodía. Draco no sabía que decir. Tenía muchas cosas por decir pero ninguna de ellas se atrevía a abandonar su boca, ninguna tenía el valor de enfrentarse a la impersonalidad con la que el elegido se había dirigido a él. Con un nudo en la garganta, característico del que es conocedor de su propio error, puedo ver como Potter negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, en un gesto lánguido y carente de energía.

– Hace 6 años perdiste la oportunidad de ser mi amigo. – empezó, con voz suave pero que no admitía réplica - Por lo que veo no te importó lo más mínimo, dado que te has estado esmerando todo este tiempo para ser odiado. Este curso... creí que este año habías madurado un poco, o eso parecía. Pero ya te has ocupado tú de desengañarme. Es una lástima, aunque realmente no me importa. – en ese punto fijó sus ojos verdes en los grises de Draco y su voz cobró un matiz venenoso y un olor a autoprotección – TÚ no me importas, Malfoy. No eres nada para mi, ni mi némesis, ni un rival, ni un mero conocido. ¡Así que dedícate a tu vida y deja de inmiscuirte en la mía y en la de mis amigos!

Las hirientes palabras habían ardido en su garganta cuando las estaba diciendo, y habían seguido consumándose en su interior cuando, de un brusco empujón, apartó al rubio de la salida y se fue apresuradamente, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Y sin ver, por lo tanto, las espinas clavadas tras la mirada de Draco Malfoy, que, recostado contra la pared, apretaba los puños hasta dejar de sentirlos.

_Soy un completo idiota, un idiota... un condenado idiota. Y Potter también lo es._

Ooo0O0ooO

De nuevo en su habitación, amparado por el calor de su cama, Harry sentía un creciente nudo en la garganta, uno que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y que le provocaba aquel insistente escozor en los ojos. Uno que el sabía muy bien que significaba. La culpabilidad se derramaba en su interior como el precipitado llanto de un bebé, mojándolo todo de arrepentimientos contenidos. No quería sentirse culpable, no debía sentirse culpable. Y, sin embargo, estaba esa incordiante voz disfrazada de bondad que le repetía una y otra vez: _Te has pasado... No era para tanto... Malfoy siempre ha sido así, incluso peor... Has sido cruel..._

Hundió la cabeza en su almohadón, ahogando el jadeo de congojada desesperación. Él no había querido decir todo lo que había dicho, no había tenido esa intención pero... i_Pero pagaste tu confusión con Malfoy!._ Volteó la cabeza y contempló la luna, blanca y esférica, coronando el cielo nocturno, risueña y magnánima vida que con indescifrables palabras le acusaba sentada en su trono, a la espera del alba. Si ahora se paraba a pensar se daba cuenta de que Malfoy no había ido con agresividad, sus palabras carecían del veneno que las caracterizaba, ni siquiera habían sido debidamente afiladas. Y en cambio, él había explotado. Maldita sea, había explotado porque estaba hasta las narices, porque no se esperaba volver a tener un enfrentamiento con el Slytherin dado que en el inicio de curso este había estado muy tranquilo, y se había decepcionado. Había explotado porque, por una milésima de segundo, había deseado reclamar la boca del rubio como suya, había deseado besar y succionar los rosados labios hasta olvidarse de todo lo demás. Por Merlín, ¡había deseado besar a un hombre! ¡A Malfoy!

Estaba asustado y había reaccionado como reaccionan los leones cuando se asustan: arañando.

_Continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Después del incidente nocturno en las cocinas de Hogwarts, los días habían pasado con un extraño eco aprisionando cada paso de Harry. Este no quería encontrarse al rubio dado que se sentía avergonzado, pero también porque no estaba dispuesto a iniciar otra pelea. Y estaba seguro de que si chocaban de frente Malfoy se las arreglaría para hacerlo enfadar de nuevo, y Harry volvería a decir cosas que no sentía, y Harry se rehusaba a que aquello pasara. No en tan pocos días, al menos, apenas había transcurrido una semana.

Sin embargo, la realidad no siempre sigue los hilos de nuestros pensamientos, en esa ocasión los acontecimientos se burlaron del ojiverde bailando como sombras en el tiempo, con su vestido negro, que supusieron noche tras noche de desvelo.

Se había cruzado con Malfoy, sí. Había tenido su presencia a menos de un pupitre de clase; había escuchado su voz, suave, sedosa como el revoloteo de una hoja, contestar preguntas de diversas asignaturas. E incluso su aroma, tan suyo, tan suyo, había luchado contra viento y marea hasta impregnar de fragantes fantasías cada uno de sus días. Pero había un problema, solo uno que crispaba el humor de Harry.

Draco Malfoy no le había dirigido ni la mirada.

En un principio no se molestó en dedicarle más de un pensamiento, pero ese principio apenas se trataba de las primeras horas en las que se percató de la indiferencia del Slytherin. A partir de ese momento no pudo dejar de pensar en ello, simplemente no podía por mucho que fuera consciente de que era su culpa. Él, y solo él, le había exigido a Malfoy que le ignorara. Pues él así lo quería, o al menos eso había creído cuando las palabras fluyeron de su boca como la más mortífera y marchita de las rosas. De hecho, así debería quererlo si lo pensaba con sensatez. Y, sin embargo, su corazón parecía haberse enemistado con su razón.

Ahora, sentado en un pupitre de la biblioteca, aparentemente centrado en un trabajo que requería dosis extras de su atención, su mente oscilaba entre recuerdos de un baile de ensueño y entre labios rojo carmín, labios que susurraban, labios que se acercaban, labios que lo rozaban y ojos que lo observaban en una puesta de sol bañada en plata... Y el contacto del beso era tan...

- ¡Harry!

Pegó un respingo, la pluma de escribir se deslizó entre sus dedos y repiqueteó en la mesa con un sonido hueco. Volteó hacia Hermione que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer le había enganchado perdido en su mundo y, por lo tanto, sin hacer la tediosa tarea de pociones.

- Lo siento – sonrió, avergonzado – Estoy cansado, creo que subiré a la habitación.

- Pero, Harry, aún no has terminado la tarea y por si no recuerdas es para mañana. No creo que el profesor Snape pase por alto que te presentes a clase sin el pergamino – dijo Hermione.

Como si él no lo supiera de primera mano.

- Eso es verdad, amigo. Yo de ti no me la jugaría – intervino Ron, ganándose una reprimenda de Madame Pince por utilizar un tono demasiado alto. Tras unos segundos añadió en un susurro – En serio, Hermione, no se como puedes dormitar en la biblioteca como si fuera tu casa.

- ¡Yo no dormito! – exclamó, indignada.

- ¡Shhhh!

El trío dorado, al unísono, se enderezó en su asiento ante la mirada severa que les dirigía la bibliotecaria. Harry pudo captar el matiz rosado que coloreaba las mejillas de su amiga antes de murmurar algo a Ron, algo que el elegido no alcanzó a escuchar pero a lo que no le dio más importancia.

Su mirada vagabundeó por las numerosas mesas que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de la estancia, había bastante gente ese día. Por supuesto, siendo domingo, Harry pensó que era lógico que los estudiantes acudieran a terminar la tarea justo el día anterior al inicio de las clases. Lo raro era que Hermione, la cual siempre acababa con kilómetros de antelación, estuviera ahí, sentada, entre pluma, tinta y pergamino; su ceño levemente fruncido mientras garabateaba en su ensayo de lo que Harry identificó como Aritmancia.

- Hermione, no es desconcertante la presencia de Ron ni la mía en la biblioteca un domingo por la tarde, pero desde luego me sorprende que tú estés aquí – mencionó, curioso, con las cejas levemente arqueadas.

La chica se sonrojó y dejó un momento de escribir.

- Bueno, sobre eso...

Ron carraspeó, su mirada desviada a cualquier sitio menos a su amigo. Algo hizo 'clic' en la cabeza de Harry, como dos imanes demasiado juntos como para ignorarse, encajaron y todo tuvo sentido.

- ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Por eso Neville me dijo que no os encontró por ningún sitio el viernes por la tarde ni ayer! – reprochó procurando mantener un tono más bien bajo; la ilusión destellaba en sus ojos con un resplandor verdoso y su cuerpo se había inclinado involuntariamente por sobre la mesa. Él no se había dado cuenta porque tanto el viernes como el sábado había quedado con Ginny, así que no tenía conciencia de donde ni con quien habían pasado las horas sus amigos. Ahora, ya lo sabía. – Así que estáis juntos, ya era hora. Creí que aparecería otro mago oscuro antes de que sucediera.

- Oh, no seas tonto, Harry – dijo Hermione, una cohibida sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios.

Harry pensó que se veía feliz.

- Íbamos a decírtelo, colega, pero, bueno... ya sabes.. – balbuceó el pelirrojo, sin tener la menor idea de las palabras que quería decir. Lo cierto es que Harry dudaba que realmente tuviese algo en mente.

- Tranquilo – agitó la mano, restándole importancia – estoy feliz por vosotros.

- Gracias, Harry.

Sonrió a Hermione antes de volver su atención al pergamino frente a él, o, para ser exactos, lo que hacía era más bien aparentar. Sí, solo aparentaba que estudiaba. Porque su mente sobrevolaba en esos instantes parajes que poco tenían que ver con los estudios, y mucho con cierto rubio.

Ahora que sabía que sus amigos habían iniciado una relación, la incertidumbre nacida a raíz de su propia relación con Ginny se hacía más visible, más tangible, demasiado brillante como para ser ignorada. Ya hacía tiempo que no estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos fuesen lo que la gente denominaba "amor". Por Merlín, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiese real atracción. Y, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo, dicha incertidumbre no había hecho mas que incrementar desde el incidente con Malfoy, desde que lo había visto bailar. Ante el recuerdo, sus mejillas se arrebolaron.

- Harry...

Parpadeó y su mirada enfocó a Hermione.

- ¿Que? ¿que pasa?

- Últimamente... ¿tienes problemas con Ginny?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa; no había visto venir una pregunta así. Hermione le observaba como intentando deshilachar, uno a uno, los hilos enmarañados de una vieja camiseta, y, al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Ron clavados en él eran demasiado patentes. Le hacían sentir nervioso. Se removió, incómodo.

- Bueno, no realmente... estamos como siempre, es solo que...

- Ginny me dijo que cada vez que intentaba pasar de un simple roce de labios te mostrabas bastante reacio – aclaró, al ver el balbuceo de su amigo. Su expresión, antes un tanto acusadora, se volvió más dulce – Harry, si tienes problemas sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Y en Ginny, también. No te lo guardes para ti.

De pronto, Harry pensó que el único problema que tenía era que en lugar de soñar con los labios de Ginny, sus sueños estaban plagados de besos y caricias que, al verse iluminados, revelaban un perfecto juego de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

Sacudió la cabeza, exaltado.

- No tengo ningún problema, Hermione. De verdad, estoy bien, como siempre.

- Pero, Harry...

- ¡He dicho que estoy bien! – prorrumpió elevando la voz demasiado para el lugar en el que se encontraban, y así se lo hizo saber la reprimenda de Madame Pince. Harry suspiró, reacio a ver las miradas entre confusas y angustiadas de Ron y Hermione. Luego empezó a recoger sus cosas – Lo siento, luego nos vemos.

Y tras la estela de esas palabras, el ojiverde se escabulló por la puerta de la biblioteca, presto, como si el mismísimo Voldemort le acechara. No obstante, esta vez no era Voldemort quien le perseguía, tampoco una panda de mortífagos descarriados y sedientos de glorias, ni siquiera las miradas acusadoras de una multitud gregaria influenciada por el Profeta. No, ahora era mucho peor. Porque podía huir de la prensa, de los mortífagos e incluso del psicópata de Riddle; así lo había hecho. Pero no podía esconderse de su propia conciencia, pues esta siempre le encontraría. Simplemente no podía eludir los confusos deseos que habían comenzado a aflorar en él, como hiedras venenosas en terreno infértil. Eran deseos que le presionaban desde lo más hondo de su ser, anhelos que le comunicaban insensatos impulsos a los que no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Su propia cárcel fabricada a partir de taimados susurros que reverberaban a cada noche que pasaba, a cada luz de luna proyectada. Y en ese reverberar, una simple letanía se alzaba mientras, una y otra vez, pronunciaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy.

Ooo0O0ooO

Había estado caminando durante tiempo incalculable, probablemente ya estaría anocheciendo y el cielo estaría en ese punto en el que las pinceladas negras se confunden con las rosadas. De todas formas, Harry no podía saberlo pues permanecía dentro de los muros de Hogwarts. Se había ido de la biblioteca porque necesitaba pensar y, con sus amigos cerca, eso se auguraba como una tarea irrealizable; más aún por el hecho de que Ginny les había contado lo sucedido viernes y sábado, aunque, a decir verdad, él no le había dado tanta importancia. Quizás ese era precisamente el problema, que no le daba suficiente importancia.

Paró en seco, a un paso de estrellarse de pleno con una de las imponentes armaduras del castillo. La luz de las antorchas rielando en el relieve metálico.

_Maldita sea_.

Dejó escapar un suspiro desalentado. El cansancio se iba apoderando de él, mas no se trataba de un cansancio físico, sino de uno psíquico. _Pensar nunca ha sido lo mío, _se dijo en un risa sardónica mientras reanudaba la marcha sin sentido. Apenas reparó en los dos chicos de Ravenclaw que pasaron por su lado, tomados de la mano, cuando giraba en el recoveco del pasillo. Tal vez, de haberlos visto, sus pensamientos hubieran tomado un nuevo camino. O tal vez no. _Un hombre... Un hombre... ¿como me puede pasar esto con un hombre? _Se pasó una mano por su, ya de por si, revuelto cabello. _Peor aún, ¿como me puede pasar con Malfoy? Independientemente de que sea atractivo o no, es un idiota arrogante y un estúpido esnob. Quizás no debería haberle dicho todo lo que le dije pero una cosa no quita la otra. _De pronto se percató de que no le había dedicado un solo pensamientos a Ginny, y se sintió mal, y repentinamente más cansado. Tendría que hablar con ella, pedirle tiempo podría ser una opción dado que no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía. Y, sin embargo, aquella sabia voz en su interior no parecía de acuerdo con el dictamen. En realidad él mismo no lo estaba, después de todo, ¿no era un proverbio el que decía que ante la duda el amor se esfuma? Se restregó las manos por los ojos, al tiempo que resoplaba en un inconsciente intento de borrar las manchas de sus preocupaciones. Cortaría por lo sano, era lo mejor, no quería hacerle daño; si algo era indiscutible era que quería a Ginny y no le deseaba ningún mal.

Iba pensando en la mejor forma de hacerlo cuando, sin previo aviso, algo impactó contra él, de frente, y se vio empujado hacia atrás con brusquedad. Poco le faltó para amistarse con los fríos adoquines del suelo. Se masajeó la zona de la cabeza que había recibido en mayor medida el golpe; sus ojos fuertemente cerrados a causa del punzante dolor que le acuciaba.

Finalmente, acabó por abrir uno de sus ojos y la imagen que le recibió le dejó patitieso. Ahí estaba Malfoy, sus facciones encogidas en una mueca mientras, al igual que Harry unos segundos atrás, se sobaba la zona dolorida. Solo que en su caso la altura había hecho mella, así lo delataba la rojez en su pequeña y respingona nariz. Harry dejó escapar una risita que no pudo contener. La idea de que la nariz de Malfoy lucía especialmente 'mona' en esas fachas había sido demasiado, aún más cuando su mente la asoció a un dibujo animado muggle, Rudolph o algo así...

Por un momento Harry pensó que le iba a soltar un comentario mordaz por haberse atrevido a reírse, pero no fue así. En cuanto Malfoy se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado su semblante adquirió esa estudiada indiferencia que tanto le había caracterizado esa semana.

Harry lo vio recoger su bolso-maletín del suelo y pasar por su lado sin hacerle el menor caso. Los nervios del elegido se crisparon.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó mientras volteaba a ver como el aludido detenía sus pasos. Cosa que él aprovechó para acercarse y parársele delante. Sus miradas se encontraron y a Harry le invadió una repentina inseguridad – Malfoy...

- ¿Me hablas a mi?

Harry parpadeó, perplejo. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

- Por supuesto, no hay ningún otro Malfoy por aquí – replicó, un tanto tenso. Ya se veía por donde iban los tiros.

- Ah... – los ojos del Slytherin eran tan fríos como un millón de inviernos, y su voz derrochaba sarcasmo cuando añadió – Perdona, es que creí que eras tú quien me había dicho que le ignorara, me estaré confundiendo...

- Deja de hacerte el tonto, Malfoy – respondió entre dientes. No necesitaba que este se pusiera en plan estúpido, mucho menos en plan víctima inocente. Solo quería, solo necesitaba... pedirle perdón, de alguna forma. Por mucho que le cayera mal el rubio, él se consideraba una persona que sabía reconocer cuando se equivocaba y actuar en consecuencia. Por lo que no le iba a achacar a Malfoy la culpa siendo que gran parte de ella había sido suya. Esta vez, al menos. Suspiró – Mira, lo he estado pensado y solo quería decirte que...

- Sinceramente, Potter, no me interesa lo más mínimo lo que quieras decirme – cortó el otro con expresión adusta – Ya me lo dejaste claro, así que como bien expresaste en su momento: "Dedícate a tu vida".

Con la mano lo apartó de su camino, dispuesto a librarse lo antes posible de la presencia del otro chico. Pero no contó con la cabezonería de la que este hacía gala.

- ¡Espera! ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! – tomó por el hombro a Malfoy, obligándolo a voltear y a que sus miradas se cruzaran. El ambiente se tiñó de un chisporroteo verde y plata, y Harry sintió que las chispas le erizaban la piel en un agradable hormigueo. – Yo solo quería decirte que dejarás de ser tan molesto conmigo y con mis amigos, no todo lo que dije. Pero siempre consigues sacarme de mis casillas y...

- Ahora no os molesto, ¿que diablos quieres, entonces?

- ¡Pero pasas de mi! – exclamó. Pero el alcance de sus palabras no tardó en ser asimilado comportando así un candente rubor que bañó su rostro. – B-bueno... Quiero decir...

Harry se sentía irreconociblemente sofocado y avergonzado. _i¿Como mierdas se me ha ocurrido soltar eso?/i_, pensaba mientras las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, incapaz de hacer llegar a su cerebro ni un solo pensamiento coherente. Su mirada, que había sido desviada en algún momento, no alcanzó a apreciar el destello de sorpresa reflejado en las grisáceas piedras, solo un instante efímero en que la ilusión logró acallar el dolor.

La máscara de indiferencia ya estaba de vuelta cuando dijo:

- Potter, yo de ti me lo haría mirar. Hace apenas una semana me exigiste, precisamente, que pasara de ti. ¿Y ahora me vienes a lloriquear para que te preste atención? – arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco – O tus idilios de fama han llegado a límites desorbitados, lo cual no me extrañaría siendo que eres San-Potter-el-Salvador, o bien el enfrentamiento con el Lord te dejó secuelas un tanto... preocupantes.

Ante la extensa, y obviamente irónica, perorata del Slytherin, Harry apretó los puños, su expresión cohibida ahora se había perdido en algún punto entre la frustración y la furia. ¿Que podía decir? Malfoy no parecía tener la intención de escucharle y desde luego que él no iba a rogarle, ya demasiado era que hubiese hecho el intento de pedir perdón. ¿Acaso el rubio le había pedido disculpas algún maldito día en esos seis años? ¿Acaso se había mostrado tan solo ligeramente arrepentido por alguna de sus múltiples ofensas? No, ni en una sola ocasión. Es mas, dudaba que Malfoy supiera el significado del término 'disculparse'. Cabizbajo como estaba, tardó unos segundos antes de alzar la mirada y enfocar el rostro de Malfoy. Estaban tan cerca.

- Yo no lloriqueo, pero a diferencia de ti se pedir perdón cuando tengo la culpa. El otro día me sobrepasé, así que lo siento. – Harry cerró los ojos momentáneamente, combatiendo las fuerzas trascendentes que, voraces, pugnaban por manejar los hilos de su cuerpo en una obra que, bien sabía, acabaría en un beso que le robaría el aliento. Y es que, en esos momentos, la respiración de Malfoy acariciando su rostro en un suave aleteo era demasiado para su propia cordura. – Si aún así... – tomó una bocanada de aire antes de volver a abrir los ojos – Si aún así te empecinas en no querer oír mis disculpas, allá tú. Pero no esperes que te vaya rogando por los pasillos.

Pudo sentir el movimiento de la garganta de Malfoy al tragar saliva. ¿Estaba nervioso? Su corazón pegó un brinco ante la posibilidad.

- ¿Porque te preocupa? – musitó el rubio en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Como?

- Nunca te ha preocupado ser mi amigo o no serlo, ¿porque te preocupa ahora?

La pregunta, pese a haber sido dicha en no más que un susurro, pareció hacer eco en el angosto pasillo. Un eco que se extendió como el polvo entre el sensual llamear de las antorchas, que temblaron a la expectativa del desenlace de aquella inaudita conversación. Un sudor frío, que Harry no sabía si se debía al clima nocturno o a la tensión que sentía, se deslizó por su cuello en una lamida de cristal. La mano que estaba sobre el hombro del rubio cayó, lánguida, a su costado mientras Harry se perdía en aquellos ojos de acero anhelantes de respuestas. Sus resecos labios se abrieron sin saber realmente que decir.

- No lo se.

Se quedaron así, unos segundos más, Malfoy mirándole con una extraña expresión en su níveo rostro que a la luz de las antorchas creaba un relieve de sombras. Finalmente, el contacto visual desapareció y Harry sintió una punzante opresión en su pecho mientras veía la silueta de Malfoy desaparecer entre la oscuridad del fondo del corredor.

Ooo0O0ooO

Aquella noche, acomodado ya entre el cobijante calor de sus edredones, Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño. Cada diez minutos se despertaba y cuando por fin conseguía dejar el mundo real por enésima vez una exasperante angustia le agitaba con sus translúcidas manos de hierro, privándole del que podía ser un placentero sueño. Consecuentemente llevaba en vigilia por lo menos tres o cuatro horas.

Resopló y dio una vuelta en la cama hasta colocarse boca abajo. Con pesadez, alargó una mano y tomó el reloj que había en su mesita, siempre lo conservaba cerca.

La una y media de la madrugada.

Pese al cansancio que cargaba dudaba mucho que pudiese conseguir el sueño que tanto le hacía falta, ya de sobras se conocía. Y encima el encuentro que había tenido con Malfoy no ayudaba en gran medida, quizás tendría que pedirle a alguien que le enseñara la técnica de dejar la mente en blanco, una habilidad fascinantemente útil en una ocasión como esa.

_Aunque por ahora me conformaré con ir a dar una vuelta. _Sí, ese era otro método sorprendentemente eficaz.

Sus pasos se escuchaban huecos en el frío suelo oculto por la penumbra de la noche, los profesores parecían haberse saltado la guardia dado que no se había cruzado con siquiera uno. ¡Incluso Snape permanecía desaparecido! Y ya podía dar gracias a ello puesto que la capa de invisibilidad yacía olvidada sobre su cama. Se deslizó por los pasillos haciendo uso de su adquirida capacidad para pasar desapercibido ante los refunfuñones cuadros que colgaban de las paredes del castillo; en más de una ocasión había tenido que soportar los reclamos de estos, y no era nada agradable. Con un punzante dolor de cabeza amenazando su sosegado paseo salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde el relente nocturno se pegaba a su piel y el viento invernal helaba sus huesos sin piedad. Tiritando, fue repentinamente consciente del pijama que únicamente cubría su desnudo cuerpo. Aún así, reacio a volver todavía, caminó paulatinamente entre el suelo nevado; sus pies se sumergían en la blanca nieve para emerger segundos después con dificultad. Era una noche oscura, sin estrellas que la iluminaran, Harry pensó que era una noche propicia a su estado de ánimo.

Se internó entre los sinuosos caminos de una hilera de árboles, alzó la mirada al cielo pero el ténue resplandor de la luna a penas se entrelucía entre las copiosas copas de verdes hojas. La quietud era imperturbable, sosegaba su irascible corazón con una calidez impensable en aquellos fríos lares. Sus pasos cesaron cuando se percató, atónito, que de alguna forma había llegado al Palacio del Invernadero. ¿Tan ensimismado había estado? Suspiró. No podía seguir así, Malfoy estaba consiguiendo mantenerle desconcentrado hasta cuando no se hallaba presente. Chasqueó la lengua, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por el viento que se internó en su boca. Con un estremecimiento decidió que era hora de volver si no quería morir congelado. Frotándose las manos se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos pero, en ese momento, sus oídos captaron algo que antes le había pasado desapercibido. El ténue susurro de una suave melodía parecía provenir de entre una aglomeración de árboles cercanos. Harry vaciló un momento pero no tardó en dirigir sus pies hacia el reducido bosquecillo, notando como la música se hacía más latente a medida que avanzaba; era una bonita melodía, acariciadora e invitadora. Como antes, se internó entre los majestuosos troncos y la lozana vegetación, serpenteando con maestría las amenazantes brancas que, en la penumbra, adquirían un aire considerablemente más intimidante.

(Aquí viene esta canción: watch?v=8Q-TWgfHmNo )

Finalmente pudo distinguir la claridad entreluciéndose por entre la ramas y, con unos últimos pasos, salió a un descubierto claro circular presidido por la magnética mirada de la luna, blanquecina, casi cristalina, derramándose sobre el suelo helado, exento de cualquier mota de nieve. Mas eso no era todo. Harry sintió que el aire se comprimía en sus pulmones y que su corazón se encogía en el tórax para luego ejecutar un salto mortal que por poco hace a sus piernas flaquear. Malfoy, ataviado con una bufanda blanca, pantalones y camisa holgados e igualmente blancos, bailaba sobre el hielo. Sus pies discurriendo con maestría, sus ojos apaciblemente cerrados y una expresión serena reflejada en su rostro mientras giraba sobre si mismo; el pie derecho extendido hacia atrás con firmeza antes de encogerse en un suave aleteo. Harry entreabió la boca, enajenado con semejante espectáculo. No había esperado ver al rubio bailar de nuevo, como tampoco había esperado encontrárselo tan pronto después del incidente en el pasillo aquella misma tarde. Por un momento, la fugaz idea de huir de aquel lugar pululó por su confusa mente de forma nítida e irrefutable. Pero entonces, se descubrió moviéndose sigilosamente, acercándose al centro del claro donde Malfoy se hallaba sumido en las notas de una melodía que probablemente él mismo había invocado. Podía escuchar como martillazos sus propios pasos sobre el hielo hueco, así como el pálpito de su corazón desbocado por emociones que no se molestó en clasificar.

_¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Porque no me voy, porque me acerco?, _pensó en una nebulosa de pensamientos. Ya no era consciente del frío que le atenazaba, ni de donde estaba, ni a quien miraba y lo que eso significaba. Cuando Malfoy se dejó caer al suelo con una marcada ondulación de caderas, el ojiverde sintió un conocido cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y un agradable sofoco que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Apenas fue capaz de plantearse si ese suelo helado no estaría demasiado frío como para tumbarse. Pues Malfoy se contorsionaba por él, deslizando sus brazos, sus piernas, sus manos; unas veces con pasión, con dolor, con frustración, y otras con una ternura que Harry nunca antes había imaginado anidar en alguien como él. La canción envolvía el momento de una magia especial, una magia que rodeaba al rubio en sus sublimes movimientos. Harry tembló al ver a Malfoy abrazarse, con desgarro y amargura antes de levantarse. El resplandor de la luna adoraba los rubios cabellos que semejaban hebras de oro diluidas en la brisa. Harry adoró las negras pestañas, la nívea piel que se antojaba tersa y suave, adoró la sinuosa figura insinuada tras la fría humedad de la tela de la camisa y el febril fulgor de aquellas gemas plateadas que en esos momentos le miraban.

Harry tragó en seco, los nervios aflorando en su interior. Malfoy lo había visto, Malfoy lo observaba con una indescifrable mirada, una mirada tanto enigmática como arrebatadora. Malfoy caminaba hacia él. Con lentitud, con suavidad, con magnético erotismo; las notas musicales flotando como esponjosas nubes a su alrededor, casi diluidas en las silenciosas voces de la noche.

Quiso moverse, quiso que algún sonido manara de su boca enmudecida, una excusa que justificara su presencia allí. Una excusa que justificara el latido enloquecido de su corazón a medida que el otro chico se aproximaba...

Mas no se movió. Incapaz de hilvanar un solo pensamiento coherente aguardó, en tensión y sin quebrantar la delgada línea que unía sus miradas. El nudo en la boca del estómago se hizo más palpable cuando Malfoy se plantó frente a él, solo unos frágiles centímetros salvaguardando la distancia entre ambos.

Ahora, Harry podía verse reflejado en el iris grisáceo. Podía discernir el asombro y los leves resquicios de un ya antiguo anhelo destilando en su dilatada mirada. Rogó por recuperar el don de la movilidad y del habla, pero tal parecía que eso no iba a suceder. Una de las manos del rubio rozó la suya enviándole un sutil estremecimiento. Bajó la vista para ver el cauto contacto y volvió a elevarla hacia Malfoy, a la expectativa. Este se acercó más, sus narices tocándose mientras deslizaba la yema de sus dedos por el brazo de Harry, el cual se sentía desfallecer ante el cúmulo de sensaciones. Sus alientos cálidos se enzarzaban indecisos de dar el último paso. Por primera vez, Harry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besar unos labios a cualquier costo. Cerró los ojos, mareado.

- Ven... – musitó Malfoy.

Harry pensó que lo había imaginado, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la expresión invitadora del otro que le tomó la mano y tiró de él. Sintiéndose torpe se dejó guiar. El rubio le tomó por la cintura con la mano libre y lo acompañó en suaves movimientos al compás de la música. Sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido, tarareando en silencio y Harry tuvo la fugaz impresión de que lo que estaban haciendo era algo especialmente íntimo. Se deslizaron por el hielo juntos, prácticamente abrazados, sus cuerpos pegados. Echó en falta el contacto visual cuando Draco le hizo dar una vuelta sobre si mismo, pero sus miradas no demoraron en encontrarse de nuevo, anhelantes. Y Harry se sumergió en esas lunas plateadas; un brazo envolvió su cintura. Y, de pronto, unos fríos labios tomaron los suyos con ternura, adorándolos sutilmente. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, y la música enmudeció para sus oídos. Solo existían ellos, solo ellos y sus labios ávidos de deseos, dos almas solitarias enredadas en una danza frenética dominada por sus lenguas. Embargado por el cúmulo de sensaciones, Harry llevó sus manos a los hombros del Slytherin, a la par que este lo apretujaba más contra él. Gimió dentro del beso, acalorado, y dio gracias al firme agarre de Malfoy. Estaba seguro de que de no ser por eso ya habría caído al suelo, sobrepasado.

Cuando el beso llegó a su fin las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, el vaho exudando de sus bocas, y en sus ojos se podía distinguir una sombra de fogosa excitación.

- Yo... – empezó el moreno.

- Shh... No digas nada, Potter – susurró y apoyó la frente en la de Harry, con languidez. Este vio como el rubio cerraba los ojos y tragaba saliva - ¿que haces aquí?

- No podía dormir.

- No me refiero a eso – aclaró y abrió los ojos. Harry creyó que podría perderse en esa mirada, al igual que en los cálidos brazos que le apresaban - ¿Porque estabas mirándome?

Ante tal pregunta los músculos de Harry se tensaron. Era cierto, ¿porque se le había quedado mirando en lugar de marcharse? Sorprendido se dio cuenta de que ni él mismo tenía una respuesta clara, o tal vez la tenía pero no quería terminar de admitirla. Una nebulosa de sentimientos y emociones que nunca antes había imaginado poder sentir ahogaba cada intento de su paz mental por salir a flote. Pero, siendo sinceros, Harry no podía engañarse a si mismo, sabía la naturaleza de esos crecientes sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir en su interior, sentimientos que, sin poder explicarse el cómo, estaban destinados a ese prepotente rubio. _Prepotente y sexy. _Se removió, turbado.

- ¿Por que me preguntas eso? – finalmente optó por responder con otra pregunta.

Malfoy le observó, inquisitivo.

- Tu forma de actuar me confunde. –dijo – ¿Acaso eres bipolar?

- Yo estoy confundido – replicó, _Aquí el único bipolar que hay eres tú._ El silencio acaparó por unos segundos la totalidad del momento. Antes no lo había advertido pero la melodía ya hacía tiempo que había llegado a su fin. Vacilante llevó los dedos a la boca de Malfoy y delineó los labios, que se entreabrieon ligeramente - ¿Porque...? – inspiró hondo - ¿Porque me has besado?

- ¿Aún lo preguntas? – enarcó un ceja – Sabía que eras lento, Potter, pero no hasta este punto.

El aludido se sonrojó y, abochornado, apartó la mano. Por supuesto que lo sabía, lo que realmente quería preguntar era como podía ser que aquello hubiese pasado entre ellos, precisamente entre ellos que siempre habían sido rivales acérrimos. ¿Cuando se habían llevado mínimamente bien? Nunca. ¿Cuando entonces había nacido esa atracción? Es más, ¿cuanto tiempo hacía que Malfoy la sentía? Suspiró interiormente. Una cosa estaba clara, el Slytherin era increíblemente bueno actuando; a él nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que este albergara algún sentimiento diferente al odio por él. Arrinconando todas las incógnitas a un lugar muy remoto de su embarullada mente, el ojiverde desvió la mirada y murmuró:

- Harry.

- ¿Que?

- Me llamó Harry, no Potter.

Draco se mostró debidamente sorprendido. Algo se había desplegado en su interior con esas palabras e, incapaz de evitarlo, tomó del mentón a aquel chico que le enloquecía desde hacía un año y lo besó ansioso. Harry le devolvió el beso con ímpetu, aún sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde les llevaría todo eso. Lo único que en esos momentos le importaba era lo deliciosamente placenteros que resultaban aquellos rojos labios sobre los suyos.

- Harry... – suspiró en un momento que se separaron para volver a engazarse en aquella inaudita danza, solo presenciada por la calmosa quietud de la noche y su blanca mirada.

Ooo0O0ooO

- ¿Para que diablos venimos aquí? – inquirió, receloso, mientras seguía al Slytherin al interior del Palacio del Invernadero.

- No seas impaciente, Potter – replicó jocosamente concentrado en buscar algo.

- Es Harry, Harry – murmuró desinteresadamente mientras observaba la lujuriante vegetación del interior del invernadero.

Los colores dispares de algunas flores rompían con la monotonía cromática de forma enriquecedora, pero alguna que otra raíz desperdigada por el suelo, probablemente resultado de una clase, entorpecían lo que podría haber compuesto un bello cuadro.

Nada más entrar en el lugar el cambio de temperatura había sido más que evidente y sus huesos casi se habían resentido por la brusquedad de dicho cambio. Había estado demasiado tiempo a merced del frío. De hecho, Harry se mostraba sorprendido de no haber pillado una pulmonía. _Tal vez, _pensó ruborizado mientras miraba a Malfoy de soslayo, _el hecho de que estuviera abrazándome todo el camino de vuelta tuvo su importante papel. _Sacudió la cabeza, cansado, y se revolvió el pelo con la mano. Luego se acercó al rubio.

- ¿Sabes? No tendría porque fiarme de ti, nunca has tenido muy buenas intenciones que digamos.

Draco rodó los ojos.

- Por supuesto, Potter. Si no quieres fiarte no lo hagas, puedes marcharte si quieres – alargó un brazo señalando la puerta – Ahí tienes la puerta.

Harry frunció el ceño, contrariado, para seguidamente agazaparse al lado del rubio, tomarle del mentón y obligarle a mirarle.

- Parece que tus neuronas tampoco funcionan espléndidamente, ¿que es lo que no entiendes de que me llamo Harry? – dijo, socarrón, disfrutando del leve rubor enmarcando el rostro de Malfoy.

- Tú me llamas por mi apellido.

- Tú no me has pedido lo contrario.

Draco resopló.

- Eres un caprichoso, Po-... – el ojiverde alzó ambas cejas en muda advertencia - ...Harry.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó las facciones del elegido. Draco se sintió levemente perturbado ante tan deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Vaya, quien iba a decir que bajo ese porte orgulloso serías tan manso. – se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas. – Ya que me lo pides te llamaré por tu nombre, Draco.

Un estremecimiento recorrió al ojiplata al oír su nombre pronunciado por esa voz que tanto le pirriaba.

- Cierra el pico. Yo no te he pedido nada. – resopló con desdén a la par que centraba de nuevo su atención en las azules flores que habían frente a él. – Calla y mira, Po... Harry. – rectificó, arrugando la nariz. Acto que a Harry se le antojo tentadoramente irresistible – Se llaman Sidera Noctis.

- ¿Sidera Noctis? – contempló curioso las azules flores, eran de un azul intenso y brillante pero, intrigado, Harry advirtió que estaban cerradas. – No han florecido.

- Solo florecen un día al año, y solo por la noche.

- Ah...

- Por Merlín, esto es una prueba de que no prestas atención a clase de herbología. - Harry entornó la mirada, irritado. Como si Malfoy prestara real atención... – Ni lo digas, yo a diferencia de ti si atiendo.

El moreno volteó a mirarle, sobresaltado. Abrió la boca dispuesto a averiguar como narices Malfoy había adivinado sus pensamientos, pero este se le adelantó.

- Eres como un libro abierto – dijo en tono burlón.

- Lo que tú digas – rezongó mientras esta vez era su turno de poner los ojos en blanco. Por un momento se preguntó si Draco sabría utilizar la Legeremancia, en ese caso no lo tendría especialmente difícil para descifrar sus pensamientos; nunca había sido un buen oclumante después de todo. – ¿Entonces esta noche se abrirán las flores? – cuestionó señalándolas con el índice - ¿por eso me has traído?

- Hm. – con una mano se peinó el sedoso cabello rubio - No debe faltar mucho.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry se encontró contemplando ensimismado aquel gesto que aparentemente Draco había realizado de forma mecánica. Se sentía extraño estar ahí, sentado junto al Slytherin, en esa atmósfera tan apacible, carente de la intrínseca hostilidad de siempre. Podía incluso afirmar que la situación era confortable. Nunca, ni en sus más bizarros sueños, se le habría pasado por la cabeza que fuera capaz de disfrutar de un tiempo junto a aquel tipo orgulloso y estirado. Obviamente se había equivocado. Y, sin embargo, lo que más le aturdía con diferencia era aquel atisbo de romanticismo, o algo por el estilo, que el rubio había dejado entrelucir, como una sombra borrosa a duras penas visible. ¿O acaso no se consideraba romántico llevarle a ver florecer unas flores que solo florecían un día al año? Pensó en Hermione y en el predecible grito agudo que emanaría ante tal acto novelero, y su corazón pegó un brinco ante la idea de una cita romántica con Malfoy. _Con Draco, _se dijo sin terminar de acostumbrarse. ¿Realmente estaba teniendo una cita con un hombre? _Una cita un tanto improvisada en todo caso._

- ¿Que te pasa? Estás poniendo una cara tan estúpida que da miedo.

La voz del Slytherin rezumando diversión le sobresaltó. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, antes de vislumbrar frente a sí un ceño debidamente fruncido.

- Estaba pensando. Perdona por asustarte – ironizó.

- ¿En tu novia? –inquirió e immediatamente se arrepintió.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el recuerdo de Ginny, la oscura llama de la culpa demasiado intensa como para ser ignorada oscilando en una precaria órbita en sus orbes jades. No había tenido un solo pensamiento enfocado en ella mientras se había estado besuqueando con Draco, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de dar por zanjada su relación. De pronto se sintió miserable y descubrió que la culpabilidad era más amarga de lo que la pintaban.

- No... Ginny y yo lo vamos a dejar – murmuró en una involuntaria excusa, sin saber exactamente que es lo que se suponía que debía decir, ni porque se estaba excusando exactamente. No le parecía justo para la chica que Malfoy fuera consciente de que se había besado con él, al margen de su relación. No al menos, teniendo en cuenta que este era perfectamente capaz de usarlo como arma para sus mordaces comentarios.

Draco le observaba de reojo, sopesando los pros y los contras de acercarse y borrarle a besos aquella expresión culpable que había acaecido de pronto al moreno Gryffindor. Finalmente, extendió la mano izquierda e izó del antebrazo a Harry, quien, desprevenido, se vio repentinamente jalado. Trató urgentemente de mantener el equilibrio pero cayó irremediablemente sobre Draco, que quedó atrapado entre el portentoso cuerpo y los fríos adoquines del suelo. Harry gruñó, dolorido, y enderezó su torso parcialmente recostando los codos en el adoquinado.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Fogoso verde contra metálico acero; un llameante verde que derretía los fríos témpanos de hielo. Se observaron por unos segundos, unos segundos que se hicieron eternos antes de que sus labios se unieran en un tórrido beso. Dientes y lenguas tuvieron juego en aquella lucha en la que ambos ganaban. Las manos de Draco se aventuraron por su espalda, acariciándola, para después deslizarse hacia abajo, acunando sus nalgas. Harry jadeó dentro del beso cuando las fuertes manos apretaron con fuerza, sus caderas se presionaron y pudo notar el miembro palpitante del rubio bajo la tela de sus pantalones. Mordió con tierno delirio su labio inferior, arrancándole un suspiró que le supo a gloria.

Draco recorría impaciente el cuerpo sobre él, sus manos se colaron por el fino pijama, masajeando su costado y la sinuosidad de sus caderas, tocando cada milímetro de piel incandescente. Sentía su pene presionado contra el de Harry y, aún a través de las ropas, creía que podía correrse solo con ese cadencioso vaivén que mantenían sus caderas.

- Ahh.. – gimió ante el contacto de una húmeda lengua jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo con ímpetu, mientras uno de sus pezones era presionado entre unos sublimes dedos que le enviaron oleadas de placer – Harry...

El aludido se incorporó ligeramente, arrebolado, y contempló fascinado el rojo escarlata que teñía las blancas mejillas de Draco; su boca entreabierta, su respiración alterada. Inesperadamente, las posiciones se vieron invertidas y Harry se sintió deliciosamente aprisionado por el cuerpo del Slytehrin que, entre besos y caricias, se deshacía de su camisa y de la del propio Harry. Suspiró con satisfacción. Extasiado por el contacto de sus pechos, extasiado por la afanosa boca que se deslizaba presurosa por su cuello, por su pecho, trazando una hilera de besos por su abdomen hasta detenerse en el borde del pantalón.

- Eres tan hermoso... tan jodidamente sexy – dijo con voz ronca, mientras acariciaba el pulsante trozo de carne por sobre la tela sacando quejumbrosos gemidos de la boca de Harry.

Con un rápido movimientos el pijama, junto con los bóxers negros, fueron diestramente desperdigados por el suelo. Draco se lamió los labios con anticipación, deseoso de tragarse aquel suculento manjar. Con una mano agarró el erecto miembro y paseó el pulgar por la hendidura.

Harry se arqueó, jadeante. Sus ojos enfocaron a duras penas la provocativa sonrisa en los labios del Slytherin antes de deslizar el goteante pene en la cavidad de su boca.

- Oh, joder, Draco – jadeó, enronquecido. La caliente boca devorando su miembro era más de lo que podía aguantar, sentía la humedad de la lengua envolviéndole, lamiéndole con ondulantes movimientos, el cálido aliento. Su respiración se volvía más agitada por momentos, hasta el punto en que lo único que fue capaz de emitir fueron entrecortados gemidos y jadeos que reverberaban entre las paredes del invernadero. Draco incrementó el ritmo, metiéndose el duro mástil hasta el fondo, masajeando a su vez los testículos, haciendo a Harry retorcerse, enloquecido, y hundir una mano en el cabello de Draco instándole a continuar – Ahh...

Repentinamente, Draco se detuvo. Y un lamento disconforme se hizo patente en Harry.

- ¿Por... porque t..te detienes? – inquirió, exhalando profundamente.

- Aún no tienes permitido correrte .

Y sin darle tiempo a reprochar abordó con ansiedad sus labios enrojecidos, adorándolos y a la vez subyugándolos a su voluntad. Las manos de Harry cobraron vida y propósito, y como si no hubieran sido hechas para nada más, desabrocharon expertamente el pantalón de Draco, que jadeó al sentir como su ropa restante le era arrebatada.

Ahora, ambos completamente desnudos, sin prendas de por medio que entorpecieran, se entregaban a aquel febril acto del que solo ellos eran partícipes. Cuerpos sudorosos que se restregaban con apremiante delirio, lenguas que besaban y mordían todo a su paso, sus miembros presionándose en un deleitoso vaivén mientras guturales gemidos se evadían en la quietud de la noche, como un grito al cielo de aquellos sentimientos.

Embargado por una irrefrenable excitación, Draco mordió el cuello de Harry arrancándole un quejido. Su boca se volvió a apoderar de la otra y la imperiosa necesidad de tener al moreno dentro de él no hizo más que incrementar. Necesitaba sentir a Harry, su pene deslizándose en su interior, invadiéndole hasta el último rincón.

- Harry... – ronroneó en su oído, dejando a su paso una incitante lamida. Harry sintió un estremecimiento barriéndole de pies a cabeza. – Ahh... Harry, fóllame.

Las palabras fueron una abominación, un abrazo, una maldición, una ternura y una dulce tortura que oprimieron fuertemente contra la piel de su cuello. Harry no necesitó que se lo repitiera, apremiante se colocó sobre el rubio y, con acariciadores movimientos que no carecían de cierta torpeza, abrió las esbeltas piernas para situarse entre ellas.

- No se exactamente como, yo nunca... con un chico – balbuceó, atropelladamente.

- Solo prepárame bien – señaló y, como ilustrando sus palabras, tomó la mano del Gryffindor y la llevó a su boca introduciendo dos dedos en su interior, lamiéndolos con avidez sin dejar de mirar a Harry, que sintió desfallecer ante semejante ardor.

Una vez humedecidos sus dedos, Harry se afanó en realizar la preparación de la mejor forma que su nula experiencia en ese terreno le concedía. Ciertamente se sentía algo temeroso por dañar a Draco. Pero aparentemente sus miedos fueron infundados dado que la expresión del rubio destilaba todo menos dolor. En sus ojos vidriosos refulgía la llama del placer, inalienable. Cuando Harry deslizó el segundo dedo por el apretado orificio creyó que eyacularía de mera anticipación. Diligente, sacó los dedos y acercó la punta de su miembro a la estrecha abertura. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

- ¿Estas.. listo?

- Si... – suspiró, apremiante.

Harry no le hizo esperar más. Con un suave movimiento se introdujo lentamente en el cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo las paredes ceñirse sobre su latente miembro. Ahogó un gemido en un beso desquiciante, mientras el cuerpo bajo él se estremecía y se arqueaba delirante. Embargado por un jubilante deseo inició el balanceo; enterrándose profundamente en aquel apretado trasero que le estaba haciendo ver puntitos luminosos discurriendo ante sus ojos. Draco rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del otro, provocando así que las embestidas aumentaran de intensidad.

- Ahhh, sigue... sigue...

- Draco... – jadeó entre dientes antes de devorar el níveo cuello con desenfreno.

Draco cerró los ojos, extasiado. Y al abrirlos de nuevo el arrebolado rostro de Harry estaba inscrito en una polvareda de diminutas esferas doradas que deslumbraban entre las penumbras nocturnas antes de disolverse en un estallido de colores. Draco abrió la boca y entre suspiros jadeantes su voz se hizo audible.

- H-harry.. las Sid...ahhh

- ¿Q-que, que pasa? – preguntó enterrándose profundamente.

Draco gritó en un enronquecido gemido.

- Sidera... Noctis.

El ojiverde apenas era consciente de que eran esas Sideras Noctis, su mente no era capaz de hilvanar un solo pensamientos que no fuera el cuerpo del rubio contorsionándose bajo él con la sombra del placer tiñendo sus ojos, sus mejillas y su perfecta boca. Sin embargo, de un brusco movimiento, el Slytherin quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre Harry, moviéndose de arriba a abajo sobre su miembro; las palmas de sus manos adosadas sobre su pecho, trepidante por la fuerte respiración.

Harry pudo contemplar, entonces, la sublime visión que se eregía en el Palacio del Invernadero. La rielante polvareda se elevaba como burbujas de jabón con fluctuantes movimientos, era hermoso. Su mirada febril se centró en aquellos pozos de plata líquida que le observaban con cariño y con pasión, con un anhelante sentimiento reflejado en ellos. Sus estrechas caderas se agitaban sobre él entre la nebulosa dorada que colmaba el ambiente. En un arrebato tomó las duras nalgas entre sus manos e intensificó las embestidas. Draco le besó, vehemente, y él sintió que su corazón se contraía en un cóctel de emociones demasiado intensas como para ser descritas. Jadeó. Y Draco jadeó también.

- Harry... ahhh – besó los párpados cerrados, descendió por la mejilla hasta su oreja y en un susurró anhelante añadió – Te amo...

La sincera confesión detonó como una bomba en Harry, que sintió el clímax aproximarse, inevitable. Solo hicieron falta unas cuantas estocadas más antes de que todo él se convulsionara mientras eyaculaba dentro del rubio; un gutural gemido consumando el momento. Draco le siguió segundos después, enloquecido por el caliente semen que llenaba su interior se corrió sobre el estómago del otro para después dejarse caer sobre él, rendido.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas mientras permanecían inmóviles uno sobre el otro, envueltos en el fragante aroma de lo recién acaecido. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Draco se dejara caer a un lado y Harry volteara hacia él.

- ¿Estás bien?

Asintió, y al elegido le pareció percibir un velo rosado cubriendo su rostro. Recordó las palabras que habían sido susurradas por el Slytherin antes de acabar, _Te amo..., _había dicho. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta a la par que un agradable cosquilleo se removía en su pecho. Aquella sincera confesión le dejaba un cierto sabor nervioso e inseguro dado que no sabía como responder a algo así, él no le amaba, ¿como podía amarle si hasta hace solo una semana le odiaba? Pero extrañamente al saber sobre los pletóricos sentimientos que Draco profesaba hacia su persona le había invadido una impensable euforia.

Suspiró y una sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios hinchados.

- Draco, esas flores son increíbles. Nunca había visto algo así.

El aludido le observó de soslayo, e hizo una seña con su mano. Harry miró y vio las hermosas flores azules ya completamente abiertas, destilando un fulgor azulado que le recordaba al de los zafiros.

- Ahora están así, pero solo duran un día. Se reproducen y luego mueren, las nuevas no florecen hasta dentro de un año. – explicó Draco.

- Este mismo día.

- Exacto.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Harry volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Por cierto, ¿como se llama la canción que bailabas antes? En el hielo.

Draco se incorporó y le miró ceñudo, pero el ojiverde pudo ver la curiosidad reverberando en sus pupilas.

- ¿Porque?

Se encogió de hombros y simplemente contestó:

- Me gusta.

- La danza de las mariposas. – dijo.

- ¿La danza de las mariposas? – inquirió, ambas cejas alzadas.

- Eso he dicho, Potter.

El moreno se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo, mientras se incorporaba y se cruzaba de piernas. Draco estudió su cuerpo desnudo; su torso esbelto, sus hombros anchos, su fuerte abdomen y su ahora flácido pene envuelto entre una maraña de oscuro y rizado vello púbico. Con un estremecimiento, sintió como la excitación nacía en su interior con renovadas fuerzas.

Harry le miró de soslayo, alargó una mano y tomó su desperdigada camiseta. Incómodo, se cubrió con ella.

- No me mires así, me pones nervioso.

Draco pegó un respingo al verse descubierto, apartó la mirada.

- ¿Quién te mira, Potter? – una carcajada ahogada le hizo devolver la vista hacia el moreno Gryffindor. Frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos se entrecerraron al verle una mano en la boca, un claro intento de reprimir la risa - ¿de que se supone que te ríes?

- Yo de nada – dijo con expresión seria, agitando las manos. Sin embargo una chispa de diversión destellaba en sus grandes ojos verdes.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

Esta vez Harry no hizo intento alguno por disimular la carcajada que se escapó de sus labios. El ceño fruncido de Draco se acentuó.

- Lo siento, es que eres como un niño. Nunca pensé que fueras así. – la sonrisa todavía iluminando su rostro.

- Al contrario yo siempre supe lo patoso que eres. ¿Se supone que eso era un cumplido? Desde luego no triunfabas entre las chicas por tus técnicas de seducción – dijo con un cierto matiz desdeñoso, pero carente de verdadera malicia.

Se encogió de hombros, resuelto.

- Es verdad, nunca se me ha dado bien. – con una mano se alborotó el pelo, contemplando los tonos monótonos de la noche a través del grueso cristal del invernadero. - ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que si la canción de antes se llama la danza de las mariposas y nosotros la bailamos... – se sonrojó levemente al rememorar que había bailado, ¿como se había dejado inducir a ello? Sacudió la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en Draco que le observaba a la expectativa. Sonrió – Entonces nosotros somos dos mariposas, ¿no?

Los ojos grises se abrieron, sorprendidos y perplejos. Parpadeó y su nariz se arrugó al tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios formaban una mueca disgustada.

- Aquí la única mariposa que hay eres tú – espetó.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para fruncir el ceño, parcialmente contrariado. Entornó los párpados y se señaló con una el dedo índice.

- Pero te gusta esta mariposa... – vaciló - ¿no?

Vio como la ceja del Slytherin se enarcaba, escéptica, coronando la mueca entre burlona y divertida que había asomado en el semblante tranquilo. Draco le miraba intensamente y Harry no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores, al igual que un tórrido calor que se aventuró por todo su cuerpo. Con un rápido movimiento el rubio se había colocado muy cerca de él, sus narices tocándose en un delicioso roce que le enviaba escalofríos.

Su boca, también enloquecedoramente próxima, se entreabió dejando escapar el cálido aliento que chocó contra los labios del ojiverde.

- Sí, me gusta.

Y le besó. Harry le rodeó el cuello con los brazos entregándose fervorosamente a ese beso, perdiendo la cabeza y la cordura en ello. No sabía si iba a salir algo bueno de eso, como tampoco sabía si ese incontrolable sentimiento que le acechaba el pecho en un cosquilleo a cada vez que el Slytherin le sonreía, o se acercaba, era o no era amor.

Solo sabía lo mucho que en esos momentos quería estar con Draco. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, a dejarse acunar lentamente en el regazo de un posible amor, a dejarse envolver los sentidos de emociones hasta entonces desconocidas para él. Estaba dispuesto a intentar amar de verdad y a dejarse amar.

Ooo0O0ooO

**Dos meses después...**

Dos siluetas se enredaban entre las cadenas de la pasión, dos cuerpos, sudoros, unidos en un suave vaivén presidido por anhelantes besos que, desfogados, se enzarzaban deseosos de más. Solo la ténue luz de la luna filtrándose por la escueta ventana desgarraba la penumbra que invadía la sala de la Torre de Astronomía. Harry jadeó entre sus brazos mientras terminaba sobre su vientre al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía en su interior. Dejó caer la cabeza, cansado, sobre el límpido pecho del rubio y suspiró. Podía sentir perfectamente el cálido y espeso líquido llenarlo por dentro, el palpitar desenfrenado del miembro del Slytherin intentando serenarse.

Sintió unos labios posarse dulcemente entre su revoltijo de cabellos y los fuertes pero delgados brazos que le rodeaban ciñéndole más al cuerpo situado bajo el suyo. Elevó la cabeza y contempló, conmovido, el amor y el cariño que desprendían esas orbes plateadas al mirarlo. Algo se agitó en su corazón. Una ola de felicidad, de calidez y de plenitud se extendió por todo su ser y, de pronto, todo se volvió mucho más claro.

- Draco... – susurró, sus labios temblaron.

- ¿Hm? – su mirada grisácea reflejaba como un espejo el brillo de la luna. Sin dejar de mirarlo preguntó - ¿Que pasa?

- Te amo. – inmediatamente supo que era verdad.

Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y Harry pudo notar el bamboleo juviloso del corazón de este. Delicadamente posó su mano sobre el níveo pecho, allí donde se encuentra el corazón. Con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió el camino hasta la mejilla del rubio que le observaba todavía con una contenida emoción asaltando su acuosa mirada. Tras unos segundos en que esmeralda y plata permanecieron unidas, Draco tomó a Harry del mentón y lo acercó hasta que sus labios se acariciaron.

- Yo también te amo.

Sus bocas se fundieron suavemente, expresando ahora sin palabras cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos. Y Harry supo, de alguna forma, que nunca podría amar a alguien tanto como amaba a Draco.

**Fin...**


End file.
